¿Y si fuera alreves?
by BeastDark
Summary: esto es lo que sucedería si los géneros cambiaran en el mundo de los jóvenes titanes, algunas cosas no cambian o tras creo que empeoran mas de lo que esperábamos, chico bestia, raven, robin, starfire
1. Un Adolescente

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

 **bien empecemos con la información de esta historia hace mucho tiempo leí esta historia me gustó mucho pero lástima que como muchas son historias olvidadas y me anime a seguirla los primeros 8 capítulos son propiedad Fer TAPE la historia de llama La frágil fiera y su caballero demoníaco, porque me anime a seguirla, pues al parecer era primerizo y no tenía muchos seguidores así no abra gente molesta o cualquier problema de gente ofendida, y claro hice algunos cambios en la historia y metí muchos más diálogos y narración porque me di cuenta que se le podía poner más a la historia espero la disfruten pueden buscar la historia y compararlas y decirme si la mejore o la arruine y de hay partirá si continuo la historia o no**

* * *

 **Episodio 1 – Un Adolescente**

Era un día normal en la torre T, Sunfire estaba peinando el cabello largo y rebelde de Robyn, Cyra y Chica Fiera estaban jugando sus estruendosos videojuegos mientras que Rave leía un libro en la azotea; su estómago rugió por algo de té, bajo silenciosamente a la sala donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Sf- Buenos días estimado amigo Rave _\- Le saludo Sunfire._

Re- Buenos días Sun _–decía tranquilo_

Rb- ¿Qué hay Rav?

Re- Hola Rob _-Contestó a su mejor amiga_

Cy- Hola hermanito _-Dijo Cyra sin despegar su cara del monitor_

Cf- Buenos días _-Le dijo volteándose la sonriente peli verde_

Re- Buenos días _-Respondió secamente el chico oscuro_

El chico magenta se dirigió a la cocina a paso lento, con la vista perdida y sin otra cosa más que pensar que prepararse una buena taza de té de hierbas para cesar su apetito, bajo la tetera de los anaqueles de trastes y la lleno de agua mientras esperaba hoyo la vos fastidiosa de cierta chica verde

Cf- Uhmm… Rave….. _Le llamó la chica peli verde_

Re- ¿Si? - _Preguntó este_

Cf- ¿Te prepararas un té? _-preguntaba inocente la chica verde_

Re- Obviamente _-Dijo cortante intentando ignorarla y seguir haciendo su te para irse de nuevo a leer en la azotea_

Cf- Oh, espera _-mientras Abandonaba los juegos de vídeo de un salto_

Se acercó a la cocina para poner en marcha su intento diario de llamar la atención del chico oscuro para conquistarlo o por lo menos comenzar a caerle bien, fiera había hecho la promesa así misma de que lograria enamorarlo y aria lo que fuera para lograrlo ya que cuando ella se proponía algo lo lograba

Cf- Yo lo preparo _\- Dijo sonriente a lo que el chico levanto una ceja_

Re- Porfavoooooor - _Dijo anticipándose a cualquier comentario negativo que el joven demonio pudiera hacerle_

Lo único que podía pasar por la mente del chico en ese momento era lo difícil que era ignorarla cuando la chiquilla verde se ponía en plan de ayudarlo, podía convertirse en una completa molestia si no aceptaba, parecía como si todos los días lo intentara, cyra no paso esto por alto y se rio en voz baja molestaría a su pequeña amiga verde más tarde.

Re- De acuerdo pero no lo arruines -Dijo Rave suspirando, no tenía humor para pelear este día y mucho menos para tenerla encima de él todo el día

Re- Pero lo quiero de… _-el chico no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido_

Cf- De lavanda con canela, sin azúcar y una gota de miel, Sale en seguida -Dijo la Chica Fiera

El chico solo asintió pero se sentía inseguro ya que tener a fiera a su disposición le hacía sentir mariposas, además de algo más que el prefería ignorar ya que fiera por más que le hiciera sentir aquellas cosas aún era demasiado pequeña y él era parte demonio, además rave culpaba a su parte demonio por darle aquellos pensamientos con su compañera de equipo, ¿Tanto así me conoce?, se preguntó.

Perdido en sus pensamientos Observo como las frágiles y verdes manos preparaban su té favorito, mientras que tarareaba una canción no podía evitar mirarla moverse de un lado a otro sacudiendo las caderas lentamente en cada movimientos aunque torpe pero atractivo

En la sala Cyra estaba aprovechando para ganar en los videojuegos y de vez en cuando volteaba asía la cocina para ver cómo le iba a su amiga, y reía al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía al hacer algo para el chico demonio. Sunfire le terminaba de hacer una trenza a una sonrojada Robyn.

El té estaba listo y La chica se lo entrego, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando detenidamente y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante esto como lo sospecho de inmediato volteo a ver a su fastidioso amigo Sunfire quien lo miraba con una mirada de desaprobación.

Cf- Que lo disfrutes _-Dijo sonriente, mientras regresaba a tratar de obtener puntos ya perdidos_

Re- Gracias Realmente estaba bueno _-Mascullo Rave mientras le daba un sorbo_

Sf- Oigan chicos, que tal si salimos a ese lugar restaurante que tiene nuestra comida chatarra saludable favorita _-Expreso Sunfire_

Cy- ¿Cuál?

Sf- Donde la comida es un circulo de masa con salsa, lácteos y carnes

Re-Pizza - _Dijo harto de los rodeos de su mejor amigo_

Sf- Exacto amigo Rave

Cf- ¿Podemos pedir la mitad vegetariana? _-Pregunto Chica Fiera._

Cy- Ni lo creas fierita, que la carne es mejor y te hace falta en tu cuerpo -Dijo Cy.

Cf- ¡No me hace falta! ¡Para eso está el tofu! _–decía furiosa a su amiga que siempre se burlaba de ella_

Rb- Eres una niña necesitas los lácteos estas entrando en la adolescencia _-Le recordó Robyn._

Cf- Que tenga 16 no tiene nada que ver con que deba comer carne Chillo fiera.

Cy- Mira niñita necesitas crecer y desarrollarte para tener un cuerpo sexy y así poder atraer chicos guapos, ¿y sabes dónde más lo necesitas? _-Dijo Cy_

Todos en la sala se quedaron mirando la pequeña discusión de las chicas sin saberlo que aria cyra a continuación a su pobre amiga.

Cy- Pues aquí _-Dijo tocando los pequeños pechos de la chica asiendo que esta soltara un pequeño gemido_

Chica Fiera, Robyn y Sun estaban sonrojados hasta la médula, mientras que Rave tenía un problema entre las piernas. Se giró dispuesto a irse para evitar cualquier problema con sus compañeros, mientras los demás estaba distraídos él se escabullía silenciosamente de hay maldiciendo a cyra por haber echo eso frente a él.

 _-maldita cyra, como se le ocurre hacer eso ¿Qué parte de demonio? Es la que no entienden por aqui_

Sf- Amigo, ¿A dónde vas? _– le preguntaba acercándose a él antes de que pudiera escaparse_

Re- aa…. No es nada solo Voy a mi cuarto, Sun

Sf- Amigo, ya no pelearemos acompáñanos al comercio de las pizzas _–decía sonriendo_

Cf- Si, Rave, sé que a veces Cy y Fiera se toman muy en serio la pizza pero ya se calmaron _–fiera no quería perderse la oportunidad de sentarse a su lado en la pizzería_

Cy- Si Rav, sabes que así nos llevamos _–decía mientras le guañía el ojo a su compañero de equipo asiéndole saber que era un pequeño regalo de su parte lo que acababa de ver_

Cf- Yo jamás te eh hecho "eso"" _-Dijo Fiera entre dientes_

Re- está bien Acepto Cyra.

Sf- ¿Iras amigo Rave?

Re- De acuerdo, solo déjenme ir por algo a mi habitación, ustedes adelántense – _insistía en tener algo de tiempo a solas su problema no podía esperar mas_

Sf- Yeah, pero primero me gustaría acompañarte un poco querido amigo tengo una información que compartir con tigo _-Dijo Sun dando golpes en el aire de alegría_

Re- bien _–dijo un tanto molesto de lo último que le había dicho su amigo_

Sf- entonces adelántense chica en un segundo terrestre estaré con ustedes

Los dos chicos comenzaron a dirigirse al cuarto de rave en cuanto las puertas de living se cerraron detrás de ellos Sunfire fue al grano con su amigo.

Sf- ¿tú y fieras están saliendo? _–la pregunta fue directa y seca_

Re- ¿qué? De qué hablan Sun

Sf- te mire mientras observabas a fiera, y me pareció como si quisieras tener frogthm con ella

Re- oye no sé qué pienses o que sea el frogthm pero no es lo que piensas Sun _–el joven demonio vacilaba a pesar de saber a lo que su amigo se refería, en ocasiones pensaba que solo se inventaba palabras para no decir cosas explicitas después de todo ya había pasado un tiempo en la tierra como para dominar el idioma pero le gustaba hacerse en tonto para decirle cosas pervertidas a robyn_

Sf- está bien amigo rave, pero recuerda solo las parejas pueden tener frogthm en mi planeta los grandes guerreros pueden elegir a sus mujeres a temprana edad y tú eres un gran guerrero amigo

Re- ¿y eso quiere decir? _–preguntaba algo confundido a su amigo_

Sf- que no te juzgare si quieres a fiera para tu mujer, a pesar de la edad que tiene

Re- ya te he dicho que no es lo que piensas _–decía molesto, su amigo podía ser tan testarudo como fiera_

Sf- está bien rave _–decía mientras cambiaba de dirección para regresar al living y estar con las chicas y ya cuando estuvo a una distancia favorable dijo algo mas_

 _Entonces deja de mirarle el trasero a fiera –después de decir eso salió volando rápidamente todo lo que pudo_

El chico demonio frunció el ceño ante el último comentario, su amigo tenía el afán de decir siempre la última palabra pero esa última palabra le recordó el problema que tenía entre las piernas, En su habitación, se puso a reflexionar que es lo que le causo ese "problema". No pudo haber sido Cy, pues como era acostumbrado ella usaba micro shorts unos minutos pasaron mientras le daba vueltas al asunto hasta que se dejó caer en su cama.

 _-hooo mierda a quien engaño_

Solo pudo haber sido el hecho de ver los pequeños atributos de Fiera apretándose y oír su suave vos gimiendo al contacto de sus delicados pechos.

 _-mierda rave, en que estás pensando_

Entonces miro su entrepierna, exhalo y tomo un bocanada grande de aire y comenzó a hacer lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió en ese momento

 _-Azarath Metrion Zinthos -Dijo su mantra para "bajar" su problema_

Cuando estuvo listo se tele transportó a la pizzería donde sus amigos apenas estaban llegando y como de costumbre todos asían un gran alboroto por las chicas y Sunfire

"LOS JÓVENES TITANES" Inhaló la multitud en la pizzería. En un minuto lo JT estaban rodeados de adolescentes.

-Sunfire sé el padre de mis hijos _-Gritaban unas chicas con una blusa estampadas con el rostro de Sun Este se sintió muy apenado_

Sf- Lo siento querida amiga humana y civil, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta, sería un honor, pero no _-Contesto._

-¿Robyn puedo tomarme una foto contigo? _-Chillo un chico extasiado_

Rb- Emmm… Claro _…- Dijo esta y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el extraño la agarraba de la cintura y se sacaba una foto junto a ella_

-Muchas gracias HERMOSA _-chillo el chico y Salió corriendo con lágrimas de felicidad desbordando sus ojos_

Rb- De nada… _-Dijo Robin extrañada_

-¿Podemos nosotros también _?_ _-Dijeron al unísono una fila ya formada de chicos_

Rb- …- _se quedó sin palabras al ver la interminable fila que le aguardaba_

-CY DANOS TU NÚMERO _-Imploraban una multitud de chicos arrodillados frente de ella_

Cy- Claro chicos _-Dijo con un guiño que derritió a las masas_

-Rave, mira nuestros dibujos que hicimos para ti _-Decían chicas y chicos góticos_

Rave estaba a punto de contestarles con un firme no y alejarlos a todos de él, cuando algo llamó su atención

Cf- ¿Alguno quiere tomarse una foto conmigo? _-Pregunto inocentemente la peli verde. Los chicos más cercanos se giraron a verla e hicieron una mueca de desprecio_

-¿Contigo? -Pregunto uno.

-Dios, debes estar estúpida para pensar que alguien quiere algo de ti, mírate, por favor Contesto una morena

Cf- ¿pero qué pasa con migo? _–preguntaba algo triste e insultada por los comentarios de los demás_

-¿Quién quiere algo de una asquerosa mutante como tú?" Dijo un chico nerd

Provocando lágrimas en los orbes verdes de la chica las palabras crueles de los chicos irían sus sentimientos que podía hacer ella, ella no pidió ser verde

Ni que tú estuvieras mejor pensó furioso, Rave, aunque por un lado era feliz de que nadie se fijara en fiera por otro lado odiaba ver como se burlaban de ella y Antes de que sacara volando a esos idiotas, una voz profunda se alzó ante ellos.

-YO _-Todos voltearon a ver al portador de esa voz_ ;

Un rubio de pelo un poco largo y lacio con ojos azules cielo quien sonreía e iluminaba todo el lugar algunas de las chicas lo miraba desconcertadas pensando en cómo un chico guapo se fijaría en una extraña chica verde

-Yo quisiera algo de ella _–mientras se acercaba a la joven chica cambia formas_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**


	2. No la toques bastardo

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Episodio 2 – No la toques bastardo**

Chica Fiera, Rave y los de más presentes estaban estupefactos por las palabras del chico misteriosos que había contestado la pregunto del chico nerd que había intentado ofender a la chica verde. El chico se acercó a la peli verde y le sonrió cálidamente y dirigiéndole una mirada fría a los presentes para que se retiraran de ahí, diciéndoles que no tenían nada más que ver.

Tn- Mucho gusto, linda dama _-Le dijo este ofreciéndole la mano y está aceptándola algo sonrojada_

Cf- Mucho gusto -Dijo esta tímidamente y olvidando que ase algunos segundos había sido ofendida por algunos chicos

Tn- Terran _-Se presentó mientras besaba su mano_

Cf- Chica Fiera, pero puedes llamarme fiera _–decía mientras soltaba algunas risitas ya que era la primera vez que un chico la cortejaba y se sentía algo nerviosa_

Tn- Lo sé, una dama como tú es inconfundible -Dijo tomando su delicada mano de nuevo y besándola nuevamente pero esta vez un poco más marcado el beso en la mano, provocando que un peli violeta apretara los dientes y misteriosamente una sombrilla que estaba en una de las mesas explotara, después de haber sido recubierta de energía oscura; percibido por sus amigos titanes, se dirigieron hacia Rave.

Sf- ¿Amigo Rave? ¿Pasa algo? Dijo su amigo preocupado

Al no contestar, Sunfire dirigió su vista hacia donde Rave observaba.

Sf- ¿Chica Fiera? cierto -Pregunto a su amigo rave

Mientras se acercaba a fiera y a su acompañante para saber si ellos habían visto el porqué del suceso extraño del cual había sufrido su amigo rave ase algunos momentos

Sf- ¿Ha pasado algo? El amigo Rave se ah alterando…

Cf- no, no he visto lo que le ha ocurrido a rave

El chico muy curioso comenzó a ver al acompañante de su amiga, parecía ser un chico muy normal pero de una forma diferente a los demás, Sunfire se sentía alegre por su amiga pero tenía que saber más de el

Sf- ¿Quién es tu amigo? -Señalando al rubio

Tn-Mucho gusto, soy Terran, tú debes ser Sunfire _-Dijo este sonriente_

Sf- Mucho gusto amigo de Chica Fiera, Terran _-Dijo el pelirrojo animado_

Rb- Hola, mucho gusto -Le saludo Robyn acercándose un poco más para verlo desde un punto mejor

Cy- hola, mucho gusto también _–le saludaba al igual que robyn_

Tn- Robin, Cyra, mucho gusto -Les saludo cordialmente

Todos los titanes estaba reunidos observando al acompañante de chica fiera todos menos unos que aun los miraba algo retirados pero sin quitar la mirada del chico que le había hablado a fiera

Tn- Es un placer conocer a los Jóvenes Titanes, bueno creo que falta uno -Dijo este percatándose de la falta de Rave

Re- Hola, soy rave _-Saludo fríamente, acercándose mientras levitaba lentamente_

Tn- Terran _–decía feliz mente tratando de ignorar el frio saludo del chico pálido_

Cf- Raven -Dijo la peli verde abrazándolo

Re- ¿qué? _– le pregunto fríamente, pero alegrado de que se había olvidado por un momento de Terran para prestarle atención como siempre_

Cf- Dile a Cy que debería dejar que la pizza sea mitad vegetariana -Dijo con los ojos brillosos viendo al chico, apoyando su barbilla en la parte posterior de su pecho, la chica cambiante era la más pequeña tanto en edad como en tamaños

Re- A mí me da igual _-Dijo con indiferencia este tratando de controlar a sus emociones que estaban por desbordarse_

Cf- Cyra tienes que ser lo veía con sus ojos de equitativa _-Dijo suspirando ya que la chica gatita_

Cy- de acuerdo - _Rugió la morena mientras que la cambiante saltaba de alegría_

Tn- Bueno, fue un gusto Jóvenes Titanes, pero veo que están ocupados _-Dijo Terran con ademan de irse_

Por dentro de Raven sus emociones gritaban molestas _-LARGATE DE UNA VEZ_.

Cf- Oh, no hay problema con que te quedes, ¿verdad chicos? -Ofreció amablemente Chica Fiera

Sf- Claro que no _-Contesto sonriente al ver lo interesada que estaba fiera en el chico_

Cyra igualmente acepto, mientras que Robin y Rave dudaban; Robyn porque era un civil y Rave porque no quería que el rubio se acercara más a la peli verde

 _-¿Pero qué carajo estás pensando? Ella no tuya, se dijo, Pero podría. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de él._

Rb- Bueno… eres un civil y pues… _-Pronuncio Robyn eligiendo sus palabras_

Tn- No soy cualquier civil -Contestó este guiñando un ojo

Todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes, cyra no le dio importancia, robyn dudo y la duda creció en ella ya que no sabía nada de ese sujeto que repentinamente se acercaba a ellos, rave presentía que el guiño no podía ser nada bueno y chica fiera estaba muy emocionada pues esperaba algo sorprendente

Tn- Soy como ustedes, Titanes _–todos tuvieron cara de interrogación_

Rb- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntaba algo desconfiada la chica maravilla

tn- se los mostrare chicos miren -Terran se acercó a la orilla de la pizzería y miro fijamente unas rocas que estaban tiradas, sus manos fueron envueltas por energía dorada y las rocas empezaron a moverse, a flotar y a hacer trucos en el aire, las rocas se unieron en una sola dándole forma a lo que parecía el pedazo de un risco desprendido y plano en el cual terran se subió haciendo levitar.

Los chicos estaban asombrados Técnicamente Fiera y Sun estaban vestidos de animadores deletreando el nombre de Terran de la emoción al verlo hacer algo así, todos excepto Rave que no le veía nada de interesante o genial a sus truquillos estúpidos; él podía hacer algo mejor, se dijo.

Rb- Vaya -Dijo Robyn algo sorprendida ya que no es como que todos los días te topes súper héroes por la calle

Cf- si acaso no fue fantástico –decía mientras se acercaba a terran el cual estaba aterrizando nuevamente en tierra firme

Rb- ¿Perteneces a algún equipo o academia de superhéroes?

Tn- En realidad no, prefiero patear traseros solo -Chica Fiera y Sun lo miraban con admiración mientras que Cy solo sonreía no era nada que no haya visto antes en un chico

Sf- PODRIAS UNIRTENOS -Dijo Sunfire

Re- ¿En serio? Apenas y lo conocemos, Rave no iba a permitir eso, maldijo a Sun y su ingenuidad internamente, a pesar de saber que él prefería ignorar a fiera repentinamente tubo un miedo por perderla a causa de Terran.

Tn- Bueno… yo _….-Dijo Terran pensando_

Rave estaba a punto de objetar cuando Robin habló, era todo para rave en ese momento si alguien metía la pata ese sujeto se introduciría en la vida de todos.

Rb- Espera Sun, apenas lo conocemos- deberíamos pensarlo mejor

Oh Robyn la voz de la razón, Rave casi podía ir y abrazar a su mejor amiga por ser tan razonable, por no ser igual de ingenua que sus demás compañeros de equipo.

Rb- Pero, podríamos conocernos más al comer una pizza juntos -Propuso amigablemente esta

Raven cambió de idea por una idea mejor lanzar a su amiga al mar repleto de tiburones hambrientos que la devoraran por tan estúpida decisión.

-¡SIIIII! VEN TERRAN, TE MOSTRAREMOS NUESTRA MESA FAVORITA" Chillaron los tres titanes restantes.

Tn- Gracias chicos - _Rave le dirigió una mirada asesina a la chica maravilla y sus maravillosas ideas_

Rb- ¿Qué? _-Pregunto esta extrañada y un tanto asustada_

Re- Nada -Dijo arrastrando las palabras y dirigiéndose a la mesa acompañado de una confundida Robyn.

Tn- Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber de mí?" -Dijo Terran tomando asiento y Preguntando el rubio sonriente

Chica Fiera hiso ademanes de querer hablar pero fue interrumpida por la voz oscura y profunda de Rave que intentaría alejarlo de todos sus amigo ya que este chico nuevo no le daba buena espina y no solo porque le hablara bonita a su chica, aunque técnicamente no era su chica pero le molestaba.

Re- ¿Desde cuándo tienes poderes? ¿Sabes controlarlos? _-Dijo secamente y firme antes sus preguntas_

Tn- Desde que eh tenido uso de razón, y si, puedo controlar a la perfección mis poderes –dijo Dulcemente, a lo que Raven rugió por dentro.

Sf- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Te gusta peinar cabello? ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? ¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo? - _Dijo Sunfire a una velocidad impresionante_

"Tengo 17 años, marrón, si, es en dos semanas, claro - _Contestó con igual rapidez y emoción Sunfire hizo su ya conocido golpe en el aire_

Cy- Vaya Fierita, aunque él se uniera, seguirías siendo la menor del equipo _-Se burló Cyra, Chica Fiera se sonrojó_

Cf- ¿Has dicho que tu cumpleaños es en dos semanas? _-Preguntó tímidamente Chica Fiera_

Tn- Si, ¿y Cuándo es el tuyo linda? le preguntaba mientras intentaba hacer contacto visual ya que fiera había intentado esconder la mirada desde que comenzaron las preguntas

Cf- Bueno, apenas cumplí los dieciséis hace dos meses

Raven lo recordaba bien, él le había regalado un broche que ahora siempre llevaba con ella, un broche de plata en forma de cuervo el cual nunca le prestaba ni le mostraba a nadie aunque su vida dependiera de ello

Tn- Bueno, aunque tarde, felicidades -Dijo este dándole un gran sonrisa

Cf- Gracias -Dijo la chica se sonrojaba

Rave no pasó desapercibido la sonrisa cálida que le brindaba Terran, pensaba en quién demonios se creía para llegar sonriéndole de esa manera

Rb- ¿Cómo es qué nunca hemos oído de ti en la ciudad? -Inquirieron Robyn y Rave al mismo tiempo

Tn- Eso es porque hoy es mi tercer día en Jump City pues viajo por el mundo _-Dijo sonriente a lo que Robyn y Rave asintieron._

Después de terminar la pizza los Titanes se levantaron de su mesa para dirigirse nuevamente a la torre, además de que rave quería salir de ahí y jamás volver a ver a terran de nuevo, durante toda la comida le estuvo sonriendo a fiera.

Tn- Bien, creo que es hora de irme, un placer Titanes – _el chico estaba dispuesto a irse_

Cf- ¿Dónde te estás quedando? _-Preguntó Chica Fiera_

Tn- En una cueva a las afueras de la ciudad -Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-¿QUÉ? -Gritaron Sunfire y Chica Fiera al unísono al escuchar que su nuevo amigo se estaba quedando en una sucia cueva

-¡No puedes dormir ahí!". Chillaron los dos tanto Sunfire como chica fiera

Cy- Si, viejo eso no está bien -Dijo Cyra.

Sf- ¿Robin se puede quedar? Preguntó Sun en la espera de influenciar a su novia a que invitara a su nuevo amigo a quedarse con ellos

Rb- Bueno, Sun y Chica Fiera tiene razón, puedes quedarte con nosotros -Robyn le invitó

Maldita sea la hora en la que Batwoman la eligió a ella como líder, claro porque era su niñita especial, la chica maravilla la que todo lo puede hacer, si todo excepto cambiarse en menos de media hora sin mencionar los días finales del mes

Tn- No es necesario chicos, en sí han sido bastante amables como para comer conmigo no me gustaría molestarlos más

Cy- Vamos hermano, no te hará mal quedarte en un buen lugar además tendrás distraída a fiera por un día todos te lo agradeceríamos -Le dijo Cyra mientras reía y miraba a fiera

Cf- Por favooooor, me gustaría mostrarte la torre - _Rogo Chica Fiera, con sus ojos de cachorrita_

A rave todo esto le estaba pareciendo un terrible idea, mostrarle la torre que acaso todos se había vuelto locos, le mostrarían la torre a un completo extraño que comió pizza con ellos solo porque le sonrió a fiera

Cf- Tenemos excelente Tofu – _sus intentos por convencerlo seguía_

Cy- Juegos de video -Menciono Cyra.

Sf- Podrías peinar conmigo a Robyn -Dijo Sun.

Rb- Podrías entrenar con nosotros, y así, con tiempo unirte a los Titanes _–decía robyn muy segura de lo que decía_

 _-Si no lo mato primero, se dijo Rave para sí mismo_

Re- Vámonos de una vez". Dijo secamente el chico pálido intentando dejar a terran ahí.

Todos la siguieron al auto T y por desgracia terran también, Terran le abrió la puerta a Chica Fiera y luego le ofreció la mano, lo que hizo que algo a lo lejos explotara sin que los otros se dieran cuenta de eso.

Cf- Gracias _-Dijo esta con las mejillas rosas por tanta amabilidad con ella_

Ya en la Torre T los chicos le dieron un recorrido por esta a Terran o mejor dicho chica fiera le dio un recorrido por toda la torre cosa que a rave no le gusto por eso los siguió escondido en las sombras por toda la torre sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, planearon muchas actividades para los días siguientes mientras se decidieron por jugar un juego de mesa para convivir y conocer más a su nuevo amigo. Cuando dieron las 10:00pm los chicos se dirigieron respectivamente a sus habitaciones para descansar.

Cuando Terran estaba entrando en la habitación en la que los Titanes le habían hospedado, una sombra oscura lo tomo por detrás asiendo que este se asustara.

Tn- ¿Rave? -Dio un grito ahogado.

Re- Solo te advertiré algo imbécil, y te lo diré claramente para que tu pequeño e insignificante cerebro lo pueda entender…. NO LA TOQUES Si vuelvo a verte acercándote más de lo debido a ella atente a las consecuencias _-Terran lo observaba con estupefacción e intriga_

La habitación se quedó en silencio terran seguía con su cara estupefacta e intrigada, nunca pensó que rave lo amenazaría de esa manera

Re- Tu sabes de quien hablo, ya estas advertido -Dijo con un tono amenazante antes de hundirse en la oscuridad y desaparecer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Aurora De Logan** \- jaja si esta algo confuso pero si miraras el original yo por lo menos intente cambiar los nombre a algo diferente, el escritor original el único nombre que cambia es el de chico bestia lo demás siguen iguales es mucho más confuso, la ortografía ya la revise y la corregí bueno las cosas obvias gracias por tus comentarios…. Saludos

 **Virginia807** \- jaja si esta algo confuso pero si miraras el original yo por lo menos intente cambiar los nombre a algo diferente, el escritor original el único nombre que cambia es el de chico bestia lo demás siguen iguales es mucho más confuso, en eso que tu dicen no te entiendo volvi a leer todo el fic dos beses buscando esa clase de errores y no los encontré tal vez fue en una confusión de nombre y para que quede claro estos son los nombres bueno los dejo abajito…. saludos

* * *

 **Chico bestia – chica fiera o fiera**

 **Cyborg – cyra**

 **Starfire – Sunfire**

 **Robin – robyn**

 **Raven – rave o rav como apodo en ocasiones**

 **Terra – Terran**


	3. Celos

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Episodio 3 - Celos**

El rubio hizo aparecer una sonrisa torcida antes de entrar a su nueva habitación. "Ya lo veremos Rave", dijo en un susurro para sí mismo antes de meterse en la confortable cama, de todos los titanes no esperaba que el chico demonio fuese el que le causara algunos problemas.

A la mañana siguiente Rave estaba más estresado de lo habitual mientras que Sunfire se dedicaba a conversar animadamente con Terran, claro con Chica Fiera sentada a un lado de él, obviamente Raven no pasó por alto eso no había pasado ni siquiera un día cuando él ya se sentía olvidado por la chica, se dio cuenta al inicio del día cunado la chica no apareció para fastidiarlo como siempre lo hacía, este se sentó en medio de Cyra y Robin, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de eterno desprecio al chico nuevo.

Re- ¿Qué hay de desayunar? - _Preguntó mal humorado._

Cy- Huevos de tofu, gracias a miss veggan _-Dijo Cyra con la frente arrugada y dientes apretados_

"Paso". Dijo con su monótona voz. "Mejor me preparo un té". Se dirigió hacia la cocina y empezó a calentar agua para su brebaje matutino favorito; esperando a que Chica Fiera se ofreciera a hacer su té, pero como la señorita estaba con su rubio favorito no apareció en la cocina por lo que nuestro chico oscuro tuvo que prepararse su té sólito, como niño grande, al principio pensó que sería fabuloso no tenerla pegada a él todo el tiempo pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad le gustaba que ella fuera así con él.

Cuando el brebaje estuvo en su tasa morada el chico se dispuso a sentarse cuando una piedra perforó su tasa favorita haciendo que el líquido caliente se derramara sobre sus zapatos sus ojos saltaron y enseguida volteo en dirección de donde había venido la piedra misteriosa y su mirada cambio cuando miro al rubio en la misma dirección.

Tn- Lo siento hombre, te has metido en medio de mi truco - _Dijo el rubio bastardo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que solo el chico oscuro notó_

Este con un ojo palpitante se acercó a nuestro 'querido' rubiecillo y lo levanto tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta blanca que traía puesta.

Con los cuatro ojos rojos que les recordaba a todos que él era hijo del gran demonia Trigón; todos los demás titanes se quedaban con la boca abierta y preferían no meterse en el asunto por el momento.

Re- Escúchame, yo no juego juegos de niños idiota. Así que no te metas conmigo, si no quieres amanecer colgado en el puente de San Francisco, claro, nunca dije que vivo…. 'amigo'" _-Dijo con esa voz gutural y demoníaca._

Rb- Rave…. _–la líder del equipo intentaba evitar un problema mayor en su equipo_

Re- NO TE METAS CHICA MARAVILLA _–gritaba molesto pues no quería intromisiones en ese momento_

Sf- Amigo Rave…. Baja al amigo Terran o tendré que obligarte _-Dijo Sunfire preparando sus powerbolts_

Re- Oh… ¿el chico quiere pelear _? - Dijo Raven con su sonrisa de lado, una muy, muy, pero muy perturbadora, todo este asunto de terran lo estaba sacando de sus cabales_

Sf- Amigo.. _–decía preocupado ante la respuesta obtenida de su mejor amigo_

Re- Sun, ¿cómo puedo ser tu amigo si no me respetas? Los amigos deben de respetar las decisiones de sus amigos y no traicionarlos por imbéciles que apenas conocen _-Dijo con desdén_

Cy- Rave… contrólate y no le hables así a Sun _…- Le advirtió Cyra como si fuera su madre_ ….

Él no tenía madre ¡La suya la había abandonado con un hijo de puta que lo intento usar como portal! Y el mismo lo había eliminado.

Re- Estoy harto de que me trates como un si fuera tu hijo. ¡Yo no tengo madre! ¿Entendiste? ¡La única que tuve está muerta! ¡MUERTA! _-Y con esto arrojó a Cyra contra la pared_

El golpe la dejo noqueada temporalmente, haciendo que Sunfire le lanzara una powerbolt, que esquivo con facilidad, pero al hacerlo soltó a Terran.

Sf- Raven, lo siento amigo, pero me obligaste a hacerlo _-Dijo Sun con tristeza impregnando su voz_

Rb- Sun, no le has tocado ni un pelo, no deberías disculparte _-Le dijo Robyn, en posición de pelea lista para encarar a su amigo_

"Oh Roby, crees que me puedes vencer, Que adorable _\- Graznó Rave dulce que trasmitía el sarcasmo en cada palabra_

Envolvió a Terran para que no escapara y con la otra mano lanzando a Sunfire y a Robyn por uno de los grandes ventanales para mantenerlos fuera de la pelea

Cf- Rave basta! ¡Somos tus amigos! _-Dijo desesperada Chica Fiera y algo asustada por toda la situación_

Re- Ustedes…. definitivamente no _–dijo molesto ante el comentario de la chica verde_

Rb Rave ¿qué es lo que te sucede? _-Pregunto Robyn entrando con el uniforme empolvado seguido de Sunfire y una Cyra rabiosa por haber sido arrojada fuera de ahí_

Re- ¡¿A MI?! ¡Pero qué les pasa a ustedes! Dejando que un extraño se quede con nosotros

Todos lo miraban como si no entendieran de lo que estaba ablando, no sabían por qué odiaba tanto a terran, ni él porque estaba actuando de esa manera, pero todo le ponían mucha atención a sus palabras a ver si podían averiguar el ¿por qué?

Re- NO CONFIO EN EL! _\- Berreó el chico oscuro_

Tn- ¿Por qué no me das oportunidad _? -Preguntó, fingiendo inocencia, fingiendo ser la victima de lo que estaba pasando_

Re- Porque lo siento, ciento que no eres de confianza, algo estas tramando _–dijo de una manera acusadora aun sin liberarlo de su agarre_

Tn- Lamento no ser de tu confianza, pero al parecer si lo soy de los demás titanes, así que deberías doblegarte a la democracia de la mayoría _-Sonrió victorioso sabía que solo tendría que seguir como la víctima y los demás titanes lo defenderían, a pesar de que fuera su propio amigo_

Re- vete a la mierda _-Le dijo más que encabronado, pero disimulándolo un poco ya que en esos momentos no era muy bueno ocultando su enfado_

Finalmente lo soltó y se marchó a su habitación sin darle más explicación a algún otro titán, todo estaban molestos con rave por lo que había hecho, Las semanas pasaron y ya toda la ciudad sabía que había un nuevo titán rondando las calles y que Rave le tenía cierto rencor.

No, no estaba celoso de que la chica con cabellos y ojos de esmeralda pasara más tiempo con el rubio, ni mucho menos que casi no le dirigiera la palabra a él, para nada estaba celoso ni mucho menos a punto de ir y romperle su puta madre al chico de ojos celestes, sonrisa perfecta y cabellos de oro fresco. Algún día no muy lejano el bastardo infeliz que oso quitarle al amor de su vida al hijo de Trigon se las iba a pagar y muuuuuuuy caras; o por lo menos eso pensaba el joven oji violeta mientras tenia tics en la comisura de sus labios, haciendo que las personas a su alrededor se alejaran de él más de lo usual. Pago el libro por el cual salió de la torre y no mantuvo los ojos pegados en lo que hacían Chica Fiera y Terran, seguramente estarían con todos los demás Titanes, porque si se encontraban a solas... el chico no podía creer que la chica verde le gustara pasar más tiempo con terra que con él y no quería imaginarse lo que podría pasar si se quedaban a solas.

Las personas se quedaron viendo como el joven titán más oscuro tenía un ataque de risa histérica mientras sus manos le temblaban al igual que su ojo izquierdo; ohhhh iba a colgar al hijo de puta de las bolas en el puente de San Francisco si se había atrevido a hacerle algo inapropiado a la dulce niña, siiii que lo haría, porque nadie, nunca, de los jamases, toca algo que es suyo. El chico camino rápidamente hacia la salida del centro comercial donde se encontraba, media cuadra después recordó que podía tele transportarse.

Al llegar a la torre T, nada parecía estar fuera de lo normal, nada excepto esos quejidos suaves que provenían del pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones, esto lo alerto era muy extraño para el escuchar eso y algo le decía que no le gustaría nada pero él tenía una gran necesidad de averiguar lo que provocaba eso quejidos.

¿Quejidos? Pero quien... Cuando Rave se asomó por el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban; Chica Fiera era besada bruscamente, en la mente del chico de orbes amastisa: a la fuerza por el rubio él tenía que hacer algo al respecto, el enoje aumento en segundos, el plan estaba echo solo era cuestión de abrir la puerta y no habría marcha atrás el rubio estaría muerto y fuera del camino desgraciada mente se percató de algo que había pasado por alto.

Lo estaba haciendo la estaba besando. Y la chica al parecer no se resistía esto hiso que su furia incontenible se helara y en algún lugar de su cuerpo y de su mente algo se quebró, una emoción moría de angustia y odio entonces otra emoción se habría paso entre las demás una emoción nueva con capa color guindo claro.

Repentinamente una energía oscura los separo _azotando al rubio contra la pared contraria . Raven se hizo aparecer en medio de los dos tortolitos_

Re- ¿Pero qué carajo pasa aquí? _-Dijo el peli violeta visiblemente alterado por no verse más que celoso ante lo que estaba haciendo esos dos_

Tn- ¿Acaso estas celoso, AMIGO?- _decía con superioridad el joven rubio_

Hijo de la grandísima puta, pensó para sus adentros el amatista quería asarlo rogar por su vida, asarlo que se comiera sus propias palabras obligarlo a que suplicara por piedad y después cruel mente negársela

Re- Para nada _– dijo disimulando su molestia, no quería darle la satisfacción de que estaba e lo cierto_

Puede que él estuviera muy ocupado pensando en las maneras de callar PERMANENTEMENTE al rubio en ese momento pues el otro plan ya no funcionaria igual, para notar cierta decepción de parte de la chica esmeraldada.

Re- Y no me llames amigo... _-Dijo cortante_

Cf- Esto no es de tu incumbencia Rave, por favor vete _–decía la chica que no sabía que más hacer en ese momento_

Re- Esme… _-Empezó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido por la chica de los ojos verdes_

Cf- Rathen, por favor déjanos solos a mí y a Terry

Re- Bien _-Dijo frustrado y triste_

Cruzo el pasillo se encerró en su habitación no podía creer lo que había visto no podía creer lo que ella estaba haciendo, no podía creer que la había tenido siempre con él y ahora la había perdido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Virginia807-** jajaja si creo que es lo más difícil de escribir algo así ya que hay mucha confusión jajaja.. saludos

 **Titanica** \- jajajaj creo que eso es del capi uno y pues ya lo corregí lo más que pude pero jajaja enserio esos comentarios que llegan dos días después me hacen muchísima gracias no dejes de comentar…. Saludos

 **Guest** _-_ terran amigo pero use terry para su nombre real, y aquí entre nos el nombre que manejaba la historia era tobias me dio mucha risa, e igual que le digo a titánica me matan de risa su comentarios atrasados me hacen la noche cuando los leo….. Saludos


	4. Mi mejor ami-enemiga

**Los invito a visitar mi página en Facebook**

 **www . Facebook Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=hl**

* * *

 **Episodio 4**

Después de encerrarse en su habitación, Rathen Roth, decidió ir con la única persona que podría escucharlo y darle un buen punto de la situación y darle algún consejo que pudiera seguir, su otra mejor amiga, Juliette Todd, si, la otra mejor amiga de Rave era la famosa anti héroina, Pink X. Después de decidirse por una chamarra gris y unos jeans de mezclilla oscura casi nuevos como traje de civil, se tele transportó frente a los departamentos 'Milterstaen' los más caros de Jump City subió usando el ascensor, finalmente llegó al onceavo piso y toco a la puerta número 941.

Quien abrió la puerta era, la contra versión de Robyn encarnada, pues esta, en vez de tener ojos color cielo, los tenia grises, en vez de un cabello negro azabache, ondulado y largo, lo tenía cafe, corto, le llegaba debajo del mentón y eso que la chica tenía un cuello largo y le quedaba dos picos en medio de la frente, su piel era más pálida; no se vestía como un semáforo esto lo mencionaba Juliette cada vez que tenía oportunidad y era más parecida en personalidad a el chico amatista.

Jt- Vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí, mi titán favorito _-Dijo la chica_

Re- ¿Puedo pasar? - _Pregunto serio el muchacho_

La chica solo se dirigió a su sala, dejándole la puerta abierta a Rave para que pudiera seguirla

Re- Gracias _-Dijo este después de haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí_

Jt- ¿Entonces? - _Decía curiosa la chica, quería saber por qué su amigo había venido a visitarla de esta manera_

Re- Esmeralda Logan -Respondió sabiendo a que se refería

Jt- ¿La violaste y no usaste protección y ahora está embarazada _? -Pregunto la chica, despreocupada mientras bebía una lata de soda que tenía a la mano_

Una lámpara exploto y la chica parpadeo mientras escuchaba la respuesta del chico.

Re- NO _–contestaba indignado el chico por tal pregunta_

Jt- ¿Entonces? _–preguntaba aburrida la chica_

Re- ¿Recuerdas al nuevo titán, al que venciste con una X con electroshocks? _–le preguntaba tranquilo nuevamente_

Jt- ¿El niñato rubiecillo? ¿Qué tiene? _–la chica no entendí cuál era el caso_

Re- Los encontré basándose...- _esto tomo por sorpresa a la chica era algo que no esperaba_

Y entonces la chica se empezó a golpear el pecho, pues se había atragantado con el refresco de manzana.

Jt- jajaja por mi tumba, Te están dando en la ma... _– no pudo terminar de restregárselo al chico cunado fue interrumpida_

Re- Ya lo sé _-Dijo cortante para luego lanzarse al sofá más cercano y desparramarse en él_

Jt- Bueno, si quieres a la próxima que tus amigos traten de detenerme, le doy una leccioncilla a Terran

Re- No déjalo, eso yo lo haré y créeme, no creo que salga muy librado _-Dijo con una sonrisa sádica_

Jt- ¿Y cómo está mi hermana? - _Preguntó sin ningún atisbo de curiosidad_

Re- No me hables de ella –menciono malhumorado al escucharla mencionar

Jt- Esa es mi frase -Dijo con gracia

Pero cambio de idea cuando miro que rave no se rio en lo más mínimo, bueno no es como si fuera un hombre que ríe seguido

Jt- ¿Qué hiso el árbol de navidad? _–la chica tenia curiosidad de lo que sucedía_

Re- Bueno, si ella no hubiera aceptado que Terran se quedara con nosotros esto no estaría pasado... _–dijo algo tristes por lo ocurrido_

Jt- ¡¿La paranoica Rihana Dinna Grayson dejo que un extraño se quedara con los Jóvenes Titanes?! _-Preguntó burlesca la ladrona_

Raven solo gruño como respuesta y eso basto para que la plática pudiera continuar

Jt- Y eso que ella es tu mejor amiga - _Dijo reprochante_

Re- Tu también lo eres así que no empieces con tus celos mujer _–el chico advertía lo que menos le faltaba era un pelea de por cual chica pájaro era más amiga suya que la otra_

Jt- Aghh bueno no importa, aunque no puedo esperar por decirle a batwoman lo que riahana hizo, por fin la bajara de su pedestal de chica perfecta _–decía la chica emocionada por lo que podría conseguir_

Re- si bien y ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Nos encontraremos pronto en el campo de batalla? _–el chico prefería hablar de otra cosa por el momento_

Jt- Eso veremos _Rave – decía mientras lo miraba con una mirada de ni creas que te diré y El muchacho rodó los ojos_

Re- Y que lo haremos J T

Jt- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que puedo derrotar al imbécil ese con dos movimientos? _–decía muy segura de sí misma_

Re- Si hicieras eso juro que Robyn se puede ir a la mierda y serias mi única mejor _amiga - Pronunció con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada_

Jt- Jeje, gracias pero además de eso apuesto 50 dólares, ¿trato?

Re- Trato _-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

Jt- ¿Tienes hambre? Ayer en la noche pedí comida tailandesa y me sobró bastante, ¿quieres? Puedo ponerla en el microondas" _-Preguntó dirigiéndose a la cocina_

Re- Si, gracias

Después de comer y charlar un rato la chica le hizo una proposición al chico un poco demasiado extraña la cual el no esperaba viniendo de su amiga.

Jt- ¿Y si te ayudo a darle celos a Esmeralda?

Re- ¿QUÉ?-Al chico casi le da un paro cardíaco al escuchar eso

Jt- Ya te lo dije no te lo volveré a repetir _–decía como si nada de eso fuera extraño_

Re- ¿Segura?, no te meterás en problemas con tu bati-mama –decía rave recordando cunado batwoman se enteró de Sun pensó que nadie la miraba pero duro una semana rondando la torre

Jt- u sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo y no te preocupes por eso déjamelo a mí - _Dijo guiñándole un ojo_

Re- Gracias

Jt- No, gracias a ti – la chica no podía resistir la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro

¿Por qué Pink X estaba dispuesta a ayudar siempre a Rave?, fácil…

* * *

 **Flash Back…**

La noche caía fría sobre Jump City mientras que un chico de cabellos violeta oscuros caminaba a paso lento por las zonas más solitarias de la ciudad, divagando en sus pensamientos, pensaba en volver a su hogar pues ya había oscurecido hace bastante rato, cuando estuvo a punto de tele transportarse, oyó quejidos cerca de un callejón, la voz suave se oía verdaderamente adolorida. El chico entró en el callejón, encontrando nada más ni menos que a Pink X, pero esta tenía el traje hecho mierda con un charco de sangre debajo de ella y sin su máscara, dejando a la vista un bello y delicado rostro, claro si dejabas de ver los moretones y la sangre seca que le manchaban el mentón y los antes rosados pero ahora blancos labios. Rápidamente Rave se hincó a un lado de ella y le tomo el pulso, preocupado noto como era lento e irregular.

Re- Pink X, ¿me escuchas? - _Dijo con la voz cortada_

La chica dando como respuesta un gemido débil pero doloroso

Re- Tranquila, vas a estar bien, te lo prometo _-Dijo para levantarla con sus fuertes brazos y transportándose a su habitación_

Poniendo a la chica en su cama, rápidamente cortando su traje en las partes donde las heridas se encontraban; puso las manos primero en la herida más profunda, en el abdomen. Después de detener la hemorragia y cerrar las heridas el chico empezó a limpiar la sangre seca y aplicó un ungüento para los moretones.

Quitó el traje de la chica y lo tiró a un lado y le puso con toda la delicadeza posible la ropa que pensó que le quedaría mejor; consistía en una pijama que el casi no usaba, una camisa blanca y un pantalón de algodón negro. Su pulso estaba mejor, dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

Mientras pensaba en como esconder a la chica los días que necesitara recuperarse, esta empezó a despertarse. Cuando termino de abrir los ojos, se sobresaltó al ver que estaba en la cama de un titán y al intentar tomar una de las X de su cinturón, notó que no estaba en su uniforme.

Jt- ¿Qué me has hecho? _-Graznó la chica después de lanzarle un libro que estaba en el buro derecho de la cama._

Re- Te eh recogido de un callejón donde probablemente ahora estarías muerta _-Dijo fríamente a la chica._

La muchacha bufo.

Jt- Tu, un héroe, salvando a una ladronzuela como yo, si claro, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? _–la chica exigía sus términos por haberla salvado_

Re- Sabes, no todos hacemos todo por querer algo a cambio de los demás, además tu misma lo dijiste, soy un héroe, los héroes siempre vemos por el bienestar de los demás aunque sean criminales – _el chico oscuro le explicaba las razones por las cueles le había ayudado_

Re- Te mantendré aquí, no tengo ningún interés especial en que te atrapen, en serio _–el chico intentaba tranquilizarle y evitar que hiciera algo estúpido que le causara problemas a los dos_

Jt- Bien

Después de un rato al no soportar más el silencio incómodo, se empezaron a conocer más, ahí fue cuando Rave supo que el nombre de Pink X era Juliette Penny Todd, y que era la hermana adoptiva de su líder, Robyn, y que fue la segunda compañera de Batwoman, y esta que el nombre del chico era Rathen Roth, que venía de un lugar llamado Azarath, que su madre era la demonio inter dimensional Trigon y su padre Ángel Roth alias Arcángel.

Una semana después ya eran amigos cercanos y cuando la chica estuvo mejor se prometieron seguir con su amistad y no mencionar la identidad de la chica así como disimular en el campo de batalla.

 **FIN del Flash back...**

* * *

La chica suspiro al recordar en la extraña circunstancia en la que se volvió su mejor amiga y casi hermana de él chico oscuro.

Re- Sabes

Ahora el chico fue quien rompió el silencio entre los dos

Re- Cuando me dijiste de quien estabas enamorada no lo pude creer - _Dijo con una sonrisa pícara_

La chica le aventó un cojín a la cara, sonrojada pues ya sabía a donde iba a dar la plática de su amigo.

Re- En serio, hubiera creído más que era Sunfire incluso cuando negaste eso cuando te pregunte si lo era, pensé que era yo, pero...- _el l chico no pudo evitar empezar a reírse, apático_

Jt- Cállate". Chilló la chica avergonzada.

Re- Pero nunca, nunca pensé que fuera Argent

La chica se lanzó sobre él, subiendo un puño en dirección a su cara.

Re- Tranquila, ¡tranquila! _-Dijo el chico riéndose sin un atisbo de miedo_

Jt- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?".

Re- Okeeey

Jt- Sígueme escribiendo la letra de la canción que le dedicaras Esmeralda _–la chica tenía que vengarse por abochornarla y tenía que desquitarse de su amigo_

Re- No es tan buena y no le tengo toda... – _decía apenado pues era algo un tanto bochornoso para el_

Jt- No importa, tu canta y hasta puedo corregir algunas cosas… Anda _–decía insistente, era la oportunidad perfecta para avergonzarlo así mismo_

Re- Ok, aquí voy... -El chico aclaro su garganta

Cuando iba a empezar la chica le indico que no parara y velozmente fue hacia el armario que estaba en su sala de colores grises, negros y rojos que eran dominantes en la casa y tomó una guitarra negra dándosela al chico para que continuara. El chico empezó a tocarla y a cantar la chica lo escucho atenta sin hacer ningún ruido hasta que termino.

Re- Esto es lo único que tengo hasta ahora; ¿Qué opinas? _-La chica lo miraba tiernamente, pensaba burlarse pero cuando la escucho cambio de opinión_

Jt- Rae thae, es hermosa

Re- Gracias -Dijo sincero.

Jt- Y ¿entonces? _–preguntaba la chica esperando alguna respuesta más que obvia_

Re- ¿Qué? _–pregunto confuso el mitad demonio_

Jt- ¿Vamos a cenar con tus amigos? - _Volviendo a sonreír, burlona_

Re- Claro - _Dijo suspicaz, empezó a saborear la reacción de todos y más la de su amada, no es que fuera malvado, bueno, un poco si solo que quería que la chica volviera a mostrar interés en él_.

Jt- Bien, entonces espera aquí _–dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá_

Re- ¿Para? _–preguntaba confundido_

Jt- Si me vas a presentar a tu chica, quiero que me vea guapa para causarle celos _-Guiño un ojo y se marchó a su habitación para encontrar algo que ponerse, mientras el chico sacudía su cabeza sonriente._

La chica salió con unos pantalones de cuero pegados que parecían una segunda piel, unos converse negros y una blusa roja vino que no tenía un hombro y caía dejando ver su vientre plano y lechoso. El chico sonrió y volvió a negar con su cabeza no podía más se imaginaba una y otra vez las reacciones de los chicos y más la de fiera

Después de que Rave los tele transportara en frente de la torre, los chicos entraron; al llegar a la sala principal oyeron voces en el interior.

-¿A qué hora llegara Rae, ya se ha hecho tarde _-Esas eran Cyra y Starfire._

Cf- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? _-Preguntó notablemente preocupada Chica Fiera, el chico sonrió ante esto pero su sonrisa se esfumo cuando escucho otra vos_

Tn- Tranquila _-Dijo Terran mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a el_

Rb- Chicos, Rave se sabe cuidar solo _–dijo Robyn. Pink X hizo una mueca_

En eso las puertas se abrieron detrás de ellos, todo voltearon para ver por sus propios ojos que su amigo había regresado.

Sf- Amigo Raven que ¡bueno que has llegado...! –Stunfire comenzó a acercarse pero se detuvo al ver que venía acompañado Chica Fiera y Cyra intentaban reconocer a su acompañante tenía algo muy familiar, pero Robyn no presto mucha atención y seguía concentrada en sus videojuegos, ella sabía que el chico no tardaría, pues tenían un vínculo.

Cy- ¿Quién es ella Rae? _\- Cyra le robó las palabras de la boca a Chica Fiera_

El chico en ese momento maldecía a cyra, él hubiera preferido que chica fiera fuese quien hiciera esa pregunta pero como siempre le ganaba las palabras de la boca

Cy- ¿Acaso es tu novia? _\- Dijo pícara acercándose y dándole codazos en las costillas_

Mucho gusto, soy Cyra, soy como la hermana mayor de Rave, ¿y tú eres? _-La chica se presentó_

Jt- Juliette, Juliette Todd _-En eso la chica maravilla de un salto se giró y con la boca abierta y ojos bien abiertos se acercó_

Rb- ¿Ju ju liette, e eres, pe pero ¿¡cómo?! _–decía sorprendida la chica no podía creerlo, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Continuar…..**


	5. Los celos se sirven fríos

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Episodio 5 – Los celos se sirven fríos**

Jt- ¿Pasa algo, Chica Maravilla? _-Pregunto con una sonrisa la chica al lado de Rave; todos voltearon a verla, sin entender cómo es que se conocían, todos excepto Raven_

Rb- Pero... Batwoman dijo que tú estabas... era difícil para la chica hablar

Jt- Si, si, batí-mama dijo esto, Batwoman dijo lo otro, pero, ¿sabes? - Dijo con burla

Todo observaban como las dos chicas platicaban de una manera poco peculiar enfrente de todos ellos, raven simplemente dejaba que disfrutara la venganza contra su hermana después de todo le estaba ayudando a recuperar a su chica

Jt- Por si ese estúpido antifaz no te deja ver bien, aquí estoy, vivita y coleando –en su cara de dibujaba una gran sonrisa

Rb- Pero...pero…pero _–la chica no podía formular otra palabra_

Jt- ¿pero qué? Pareces disco rayado diciendo pero... Pero... _–la chica tenía un vocabulario muy ofensivo, tenía todas las de ganar su hermana no esperaba algo así_

La chica maravilla no podía creerlo y después de lo dicho por su hermana algo hiso clic en su mente, y quiso actuar rápido.

Rb- le diré a mama _–advirtió la chica maravilla mientras sacaba un comunicador de su cinturón pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el comunicador exploto_

Jt- Vaya, se nota que me querías, por eso tan buen recibimiento, pero no te preocupes que hace mucho que dejaste de ser mi amiga, que dejaste de ser mi hermana _-Sentenció finalmente la chica con una voz fría, filosa y con veneno provocando que Robyn hiciera una mueca_ _de dolor_.

Sunfire frunció el ceño, dispuesto a defender a su amada Robyn

Rb- No July, no digas eso, que yo te eh extrañado mucho... -Raven noto la tristeza de su amiga y líder

Puso una mano en el hombro a la castaña para indicarle que parara, esta solo bufó en respuesta.

Jt- Lo que sea... Dinna no has cambiado mucho que digamos _-Dijo la chica observándola minuciosamente_

Rb- En cambio tu si, Penny _-La chica hizo una mueca por el menciona miento de su segundo nombre_

Jt- Como digas, supongo que puedo cenar aquí, ¿o te disgusta la idea, Chica Maravilla? _–haciendo énfasis en la palabra disgusta_

Rb- Tu sabes bien que no, al contrario estoy emocionada por volverte a ver deja que Batwoman lo sepa y…. _Dijo pero fue interrumpida por su hermana, la chica era feliz de ver a su hermana después de tanto tiempo pero decepcionada de que esta no fuera la que conoció alguna vez_

Jt- no le dirás nada a Batwoman, entendiste _–amenazaba la chica_

Rb- pero, ¿Por qué? _–dijo impresionada_

Jt- me gustaría decirle a su tiempo, y si aún quieres ser mi hermana no le dirás nada _–decía mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía_

Rb- está bien, pero sabes que no soy buena mintiendo y… _-la chica fue interrumpida nuevamente_

Jt- Bien esta hecho nadie dirá nada caso cerrado _-La chica se terminó de presentar ignorando lo último que dijo su hermana, mientras recibía dagas o mejor dicho miradas de Chica Fiera_

Cf- Rae... - _La peli verde se acercó al susodicho_

Pero antes de que terminara la oración, el chico fue llevado del brazo al comedor por su 'amiguita', la niña gruñó mientras los seguía con sus delicados hombros encorvados y olvidándose que estaba con terran, eso no lo dejo pasar de largo el chico rubio.

Re- ¿Qué hay de cenar? -Pregunto Rave con su voz de siempre

Cy- Lasaña normal y vegetariana _-Contesto la mitad robot con una sonrisa en el rostro_

Jt- Rico, Rave siéntate a mi lado, ¿quieres? _-Le guiño un ojo, dando a entenderle que el plan ya estaba en marcha_

Re- Claro _–dijo el mirando disimuladamente lo que hacía fiera en el momento, La peli verde parecía la hermana gemela de la tetera de Rave y a terran lo le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia ese comportamiento_

Sf- Esme, ¿qué tienes? _-Preguntó confuso Sunfire cuando se dio cuenta de que Terran estaba ocupado observando a july_

Terran al ver que chica fiera le presto más atención a la llegada de rave con july se molestó y por alguno minutos estuvo molesto y después se dio cuenta de que el muchachito oscuro había traído a una sexy diosa con él y no podía dejar de mirarla, ya asta se le había olvidado el enojo por lo de fiera

Sf- Terran _-Llamó su atención el Tamaraneano_

Si algo le molestaba a Sunfire eran los hombres mujeriegos en su planeta aquel chico que ignoraba a su mujer por otra era condenado a un martirio que le aria desear estar muerto.

Sf- ¿Qué es lo que tiene nuestra amiga y tú pareja verde? _–le preguntaba algo molesto por toda la situación_

Tn- No lo sé Sun -Dijo embobado, entonces el chico pelirrojo se dirigió a su mejor amiga, mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas para el mismo

Sf- ¿Amiga Fiera? _–le preguntaba con la vos más dulce que su garganta le permitía hacer_

Cf- ¿Qué quieres Starfire? _-La chica estaba visiblemente irritada, july reía para sí misma su plan estaba funcionando tal y como le dijo a rave_

Sf- Ummm... ¿Te sientes bien? _–dijo ya más preocupado por verla tan irritada_

Cf- Sí, claro _-Dijo distraídamente mientras vigilaba que rave no tuviera ninguna escenita con su 'amiguita'_

Cuando july, se le acercó al oído a Raven para decirle algo y este rio, Chica Fiera estuvo a punto de volverse changa... literalmente, e ir y lanzarse contra esa tipeja, pero su 'dulce' novio le tomo por su delicada cintura y la llevo hasta la mesa, con una sonrisa en la cara, Un día, cabrón, un día .., pensaba Rave con sus tics, todo iba de maravilla hasta que terran hiso su jugada.

Cy- Rae, ¿estás bien? _-Preguntó Cyra_

Mientras july solo soltaba risitas mientras disfrutaba la pasta y los otros tomaban asiento, sí que su amigo era obvio pero al parecer todos los titanes estaban ciegos.

Re- Si _-Contesto este, secamente mientras tomaba un gran bocado de lasaña_

Chica Fiera se sentó, frente a ellos, junto con Terran

Cf- Rave _-Llamó su atención la vegetariana_

Re- ¿Qué? _–respondía de una manera seca y molesta_

Cf- Yo... Nosotros nos preguntábamos si querrías ir este sábado a la feria... _–decía algo temerosa la chica_

Re- Pues... –el chico estaba a punto de contestar que no pero fue interrumpido por july

Jt- Vamos Rae Rae no seas amargado _-Las quijadas de los titanes cayeron al suelo, Juliette sí que era valiente..._

Re- Okeeeeey - _Los titanes casi tienen convulsiones al oír esa simple respuesta_

Cf- Raven, ¿te subirás a la rueda de la fortuna conmigo? -Preguntó Chica Fiera con ternura

Rave tuvo un 'problemilla' al oír la voz melosa de la chica pues recordó el incidente que tuvo con cyra se puso su capucha con magia para que no notaran el sonrojo y se arrimó más a la mesa; lo que esa niña podía causar en el... Vaya que era su mayor debilidad.

Re- Como quieras _-Respondió con voz ronca_

Era un demonio después de todo, su mente e imaginación eran muy 'activas'; empezó a preguntarse qué tan suaves serían sus labios, sus muslos lechosos, su cintura, sus pechos, su... Tragó saliva.

-¿Raven? _-Preguntaron extrañados los titanes_

Re- Saben, Juliette tiene que irse, voy a llevarla a su casa _\- La mencionada levanto una ceja, el chico le suplicó con la mirada_

Jt- Ah yaaaa, tengo que levantarme temprano. Hasta la próxima titanes _–se despedía la chica de todos_

Antes de que Robyn pudiera decir algo, Rave los tele transportó al departamento de Pink X.

Jt- Estas bien dotado _...-Dijo burlonamente X como si estuviera hablando de cualquier otra cosa, la chica intento contener un poco la risa pero era casi imposible_

Re- ¿Qué...? _–preguntaba sin entender a lo que su amiga se refería con su comentarios y risas_

Jt- Vaya que eres un pederasta, es casi una niña -Dijo mientras le lanzaba un cojín para que cubriera su 'amor' por Chica Fiera.

Re. Cállate...- _dijo avergonzado mientras colocaba la almohada encima de el_

Jt- Amigo, te recomiendo que te vayas a tu habitación, porque yo ni loca te ayudo con eso -El chico solo la fulminó con la mirada

Re- o claro, pero serias feliz de ayudarle a Argent ¿no? _–dijo burlándose de ella y creando un portal para salir de ahí se transportó a su habitación. Pero ahora la pregunta era, ¿hacerlo meditando o a la antigua...?_

Nunca hizo tal cosa, pero ahora ese dolor era insoportable y a la vez delicioso, y esa era una opción muy tentadora en el momento para el así que Empezó a bajar su mano he intenta visualizar a chica fiera en el momento...

Rb- ¿Rave? _–dijo Robyn intentando llamar la atención desde fuera del cuarto del chico_

Re- ¿Qué? _–respondió molesto_

Rb- ¿Puedo pasar? –la chica necesitaba algunas respuestas del chico oscuro

Re- No _–dijo secamente queriendo volver a lo que estaba_

Rb- Rave, por favor - _Pidió seriamente_

Re- Robin... – _el chico apenas iba contestar cunado La puerta se abrió._

El chico al ver el movimiento de la puerta sudo frio, estaba encargándose de su problema cunado una chica histérica no lo dejaba disfrutar el momento y por si faltara más a la chica histérica que era su líder le importaba un bledo la privacidad de los demás, pensó lo más rápido que pudo y utilizo sus poderes para evitar que la puerta se abriera golpeando a la chica que intentaba entrar.

La chica fue empujada al suelo de sentones, se levantó frotando su cara pues la puerta le había dado bien duro, la chica maravilla estaba molesta por como había actuado su amigo ella solo quería hablar pero al parecer rave no quería hablar en lo absoluto, pero ella no se detendría ahí insistiría una vez más.

Rb- rave, abre la puerta es una arden como líder que soy _-dijo firmemente_

Re- no puedo – _dijo nuevamente_

Rb- ¿Por qué no?, ¿dame una buena razón? – _exigía la chica_

Re- porque estoy desnudo –dijo muy apenado

La chica se dio cuenta de que solo intento entrar a la fuerza y sin preguntar que tonta había sido su amigo siempre había sido muy accesible cuando se trataba de hablar solo que la desesperación tomo parte en las acciones de la chica y se olvidó de que el joven necesita sus momentos a solas para realizar sus cosas privadas como cambiarse de ropa.

Rb- lo siento, rave, ¿podemos hablar más tarde? _-dijo un tanto apenada de lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera entrado_

Re- seguro _–contesto el chico_ _con un toque de desesperación en su vos, él quería que se largara ya para poder continuar_

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo más, comenzó a sonar la alarma en toda la torre y la chica corrió asía la sala de controles para tener toda la información, mientras rave maldecía su infortunio, el universo quería evitar que el hiciera eso.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Bueno a la gente que si se está tomando el tiempo de leer la historia y compararla con la original me gustaría saber su opinión ya que en este episodio hice un gran cambio notorio al final en la plática de robyn y rathen ya que simplemente la original no me convencía en nada y no aportaba nada a la trama….bueno saludos**

 **Titanica-** jajajajaj que eso les pasa por no tener cuenta jajajaja míreme a mi inicie mi cuenta para dejar reviws solamente y termine asiendo historias, jajaja y si obvio que slade será mujer ando buscando un nombre para ella jajaja, sabes es algo que la historia tenia mal planteado ya que de pronto te abalaba de Batwoman y de repente de Batman, o con rathen mencionaba un madre demonio y un padre humano y en otra episodio desea trigon y arella así que tenía que cambiarlo…..saludos

 **lirio de plata-** claro, claro jajajaja espero y te siga gustando la historia….saludos

 **Virginia807-** obvio todos mis capítulos son interesantes jajajajaja…saludos


	6. Papa puedo, ¿puedo matar a Terran?

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Papa puedo, ¿puedo matar a Terran?**

Una hermosa noche contemplaba el amor de dos jóvenes que se demostraban sus sentimientos en carisias y besos las luces tenues de las velas era lo único que iluminaba el oscuro cuarto del chico mitad demonio, mientras que la atmosfera era adornada con los distintos gemido provenientes de la cambia formas.

Cf- Rathen - _Gimió Esmeralda por las caricias de su amado rave_

Re- Esmeralda _–susurraba el chico con cada envestida que le proporcionaba a la chica_

Cf- Rathen yo te am….. toc.. toc.. toc..

Re- ¿yo te toc.. toc..? –preguntaba incrédulo el chico al darse cuenta que de las dulces labios de su amada provenía ese sonido como el de una puerta siendo ¿golpeada?

Los ruidos se hicieron más ruidosos y el cuarto a su alrededor se comenzó a desvanecer cunado se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió miro asía donde se encontraba su nada y ahora solo era un almohada arriba de él debajo de las sabanas, el reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana y los toqui dos antes escuchado provenían del otro lado de su puerta.

Sf- Amigo Rave ¿bajarás a tomar el alimento más importante del día? –preguntaba su amigo del otro lado de la puerta

Maldito Sunfire tenía que despertarlo a mitad de un gran sueño que estaba teniendo y no solo eso, lo despertó en la mejor parte del sueño, maldecía el entusiasmo de su amigo por tenerlo presente para desayunar con ellos.

Cf- En un momento _-Rugió el chico pervertido oscuro ya el daño estaba echo ahora solo podría esperar hasta la siguiente noche y con mucha suerte el sueño se repetiría_

Sf- Ok, les avisare a los chicos –le contestaba su amigo mientras hacía su camino hacia la cocina de la torre nuevamente

La mitad de sus pertenencias estaban o destruidas o derretidas sin mencionar que nuevamente había tenido una erección con la cual casi destroza su almohada, Malditos sueños húmedos, el joven demonio tenía que tranquilizarse y corregir todos sus pensamientos antes de bajar con lo demás se sentó un momento y comenzó a decir su mantra, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion

Cuando ya todo estaba otra vez en calma, busco entre su guardarropa un uniforme limpio y se dirigió asía la cocina donde todos sus compañeros seguramente lo estarían esperando para almorzar.

Re- Buenos días - _Saludó Rave en su estado de ánimo habitual sin evitar darle un vistazo rápida a chica fiera_

-Buenos días - _Contestaron todos al unísono_

Cy- Hoy hice waffles para ti, campeón. Seguramente pasaste una noche divertida con tu amiga _\- Dijo Cyra sirviéndole el desayuno. Robin y Chica Fiera gruñeron_

Re- ¿Celosas? - _Juliette le contagiaba su ego esto era fantástico para el robyn salía sobrando pero fiera eso si le importaba_

-NO -Chillaron las chicas al unísono si poder evitar demostrar que en realidad era todo lo contrario al menos con fiera, robyn solo estaba indignada por eso

Re- Aja _–decía el chico mirándolas con un todo de sarcasmo en su vos_

Sf- Amigo, ¿usaste protección? _-Pregunto curioso el extraterrestre_

Re- No Sun – _el chico parecía estar tranquilo pero por dentro estaba feliz de tener a un amigo como Sun que asía toda clase de preguntas_

Sf- Pero amigo así tu pareja podría _–no pudo terminar de decirlo porque Chica Fiera se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose a la salida, seguida de una indignada Robin, dejando a los cuatro jóvenes titanes restantes incómodos_

Re- July no es mi pareja es solo mi amiga y nunca hemos tenido sexo, ¿entiendes Sun? _–ahora que las chica verse se había ido podía dar por terminadas las preguntas y con esa simple respuesta fulmino la curiosidad de su amigo_

Sf- Oh, sí amigo, ya veo _–decía alegre mientras continuaba con su almuerzo_

Todos Continuaron con el desayuno hasta que terran decidió levantarse he ir a ver que pasaba con chica fiera o al menos eso hizo creer a sus amigos ya que el chico estaba molesto por la actuación de fiera frente a las respuestas del chico oscuro.

El chico fue directo a su cuarto y comenzó a tocar la puerta de una manera muy agresiva la chica hablo por detrás de ella teniendo curiosidad de quien podría ser quien tocaba de esa manera.

Cf- ¿Quién es? _–gritaba desde el otro lado con curiosidad muy en sus adentros quería escuchar la vos de rave_

tn- SOY YO ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA –gritaba muy molesto el chico geo-mano quien buscaba una explicación

Por alguna razón terran sintió algo de miedo por la fuertes palabras de terran había utilizado al tocar la puerta tímida mente se acercó a la puerta para abrir y una vez que la abrió miro a un chico muy molesto el cual comenzó a gritarle.

Tn- ¿Qué DEMONIOS TE PASA HEE? _–el rubio tomo a la chica verde de la muñeca del brazo obligándola a caminar asía atrás_

Cf- terran me estas _lastimando –chillaba la chica mientras la chica intentaba zafarse del duro agarre del chico_

Tn- ¿te he hecho una pregunta? ¿Qué demonios te pasa _? –resoplo nuevamente molesto mientras soltaba a la chica y esta quedaba sentada ene l suelo masajeando su muñeca_

Cf- no sé de qué hablas, me doblaste la _muñeca –la chica un seguía sobándose la muñeca mientras su cara demostraba dolor y timidez al mismo tiempo_

Tn- ahora te haces, la tonta que crees que no me di cuenta de cómo actuabas antes rave _–dijo fulminándola con la mirada_

Cf- … -la chica se quedó en silencio

Un silencio incomodó se sintió en el cuarto la chica en realidad no tenía que decirle, el muchacho tenía el derecho de estar molesto pero no tenía el derecho a lastimarla de esa manera, entonces el chico volvió hablar.

Tn- yo soy tu novio no olvides eso, no quiero volver a verte a ser algo así y la próxima vez que suceda algo que lo involucre a él o a mi espero verte de mi lado y no del suyo entendiste _–decía el chico mientras imponía su voluntad_

El chico decidió retirarse e irse a su cuarto, chica fiera se levantó y limpio algunas de las lágrimas que se habían escapado durante la pequeña discusión y decidió darse un baño para calmar sus nervios.

Más tarde todo se encontraba nuevamente normal cyra estaba ablando mientras Terran estaba mirando el televisor, mientras que Sun y robyn se encontraba abrasados en el sofá disfrutando del momento y rave simplemente estaba meditando cerca de uno de los vitrales de la sala.

Cyra estaba planeando llevar a Chica Fiera al cine esa noche para ver la matiné de terror.

Cy- ¿qué opinas? _–le preguntaba al rubio que no despegaba la mirada del televisor_

Tn- Eso suena genial amiguita _–Terran estaba planeando divertirse lado y seria mas fácil para el cyra se llevaba a su novia a algún otro lado_

Re- Que lindo de tu parte, Terran _-Dijo sarcástico el muchacho_

Tn- ¿Alguna mejor idea, Rave? - _Pregunto el rubio con enojo_

Re- Si, por que no le haces el favor de alejarte de ella _–respondió de la misma manera el chico amatista_

Tn- Oh, ¿el chico demonio tiene sentimientos? -El ambiente sé tenso notablemente era una pelea inevitable

Sf- Amigos... _–Sunfire intento detener a sus amigos antes de que una pelea comenzara pero la pela ya había comenzado_

Rb- Oigan chicos, tranquilos _–dijo robyn pero sin éxito pues fue Ignorada_

Re- Pues al parecer más que tu _-Rugió el chico mientras unas cuantas cosas explotaban en la cocina y sus ojos se teñían de color sangre_

Los tres titanes restantes se hicieron chiquitos y se escondieron en un rincón.

Tn- Y eso porque ¿Señor Lucifer? - _Berreo el rubio con ojos con un brillo amarillento_

Re- Llámame otra vez así y yo...- _el joven demonio estaba empezando a perder la paciencia que le quedaba_

Tn- ¿Tu qué? Señor Lucifer –balbuceo para a ser enojar a rave nuevamente

Eso fue todo, el bastardo iba a amanecer colgado del puente de San Francisco. Raven lo tomo por el cuello sus tentáculos mientras Sun se abrazaba de robyn y está por suerte ya estaba desmayada para ver todo el 'show'.

Por milagro o mala suerte para Rave, Chica Fiera estaban entrando hablando de una película que iban a estrenar la semana próxima. Cuando se percataron de lo que pasaba en eso momento robyn despertaba nuevamente mientras que Chica Fiera se ponía en medio de los dos chicos, con las manos en jarras, el ceño fruncido, los mofletes rojos por el enojo, y decepción mirando a Rave como si este fuera su hijo y ella se acabara de enterar de sus malas calificaciones.

Cf- ¿Y bien? La chica cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, estirando su cuello para tratar de mirar a los ojos amastisas del chico, intentando en vano pues la chica media apenas 1.56 y Rave 1.87.

Re- ¿Y bien qué? _–Respondió molesto_

Pero inconsciente meten él ya había perdido cuando llego la chica sin pensarlo dos beses este soltó Terran y este se escabullía cerca de Robin.

Cf- Discúlpate con Terran _– le exigía a su amigo_

El chico le miro como si estuviera loca pues no entendía por qué lo culpaba a él de la pequeña pelea que tenían los dos

Re- Esos jodidos videojuegos ya te pudrieron la mente - _Dijo con veneno, Golpe bajo, A la chica se le cristalizaron los ojos_

Cf- Tú... _-Los titanes esperaron a que la chica se convirtiera en la 'Fiera' y atacara al mitad demonio pero justo en ese instante sonó la alarma_

Rb- Titanes, es Papá puedo". Anunció Robyn mientras le lanzaba una mirada reprocharte a Rave.

Cf- Espero que te disculpes con él para cuando regresemos Rathen Roth porque si no te disculpas con mi novio no te volveré a dirigir la palabra - _Después de la amenaza, la niña se marchó, jalando a Terran tras ella_

Un momento después notó que solo quedaban él, y su amigo Tamaraneano.

Sf- Amigo Raven -Balbuceo este.

Re- Ahora no Sun, es hora de la misión _-El peli violeta se colocó su capucha y salió a paso lento._

El extraterrestre le siguió caminando, desanimado; recordó la vez en que habían intercambiado cuerpos, pensó que después de aquel incidente el chico oscuro y él se habían unido más y estrechado su amistad.

Todos llegaron dispuestos a pelear contra 'papa-puedo'.

-Vaya si son mis niños mal portados! Papa está muy decepcionado de todos ustedes chiquillos _\- Exclamo en forma de saludo el horripilante brujo_

Rb- ¡Titanes al ataque! - _Rugió Robyn en respuesta_.

Los seis adolescentes se lanzaron a la lucha. Chica Fiera se transformó en avestruz y comenzó a picotear la larga nariz del brujo mientras este chillaba y se la trataba de quitar, finalmente lo hizo y la arrojo contra la pared.

Rave cantó su mantra y Papá puedo salió despedido del suelo, y le recibió el cañón sónico de Cyra, luego una roca gigante le golpeo, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Sunfire vio su oportunidad y le lanzo rayos con los ojos, siguió Robyn lanzándole un explosivo congelante.

-¡Basta niños! Su padre no tiene ganas de jugar

Y con eso unos muñecos de jengibre aparecieron detrás de un humo purpura y les ataron a bastones de caramelo gigantes, aparecidos de la nada.

-Niños tanto tiempo, y así reciben a su padre _-Diciendo eso hizo gesto de enojo_

El villano le había dado la vuelta por completo a la batalla y el iba aprovechar eso al máximo, era su turno de contra atacar.

-¡Pero miren como están vestidos niños! Ya les hacía falta un padre _-Se acercó a los chicos_

Rb- ¡Libéranos Papá! - _Ordeno Robin, Pink X tenía razón, su líder tenía que encontrar mejores frases, pensó para sí mismo Rave_.

Como le hablas así a tu padre jovencita _-Le reprendió_

El villano se acercó mas a donde estaba trepada robyn y la miro de arriba abajo después arrugo la nariz y volvió a hablar para robyn

-Y mira ese cabello, ¡cuántas veces te eh dicho que tienes que peinarte!

En un chasquido de dedos Robyn tenía todo el cabello hacia atrás y atrapado en un muy apretado moño. Sunfire trato de derretir el dulce con sus rayos pero le fue imposible; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelirrojo estaba envuelto en un suéter que le causaba picor.

Re- Oh no, oh no... -El chico cuervo ya sabía a donde iba todo esto y trato de desatarse de las ataduras de regaliz pero le era imposible.

-Pequeño Rae Rae, que adorable te verías si no usaras esa horrible ropa oscura, Te ayudare mi niño

Re- No, no, no, Azarath Metri -´decía pensando que podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión intento convocar su mantra pero Fue cortado por un chupón y en un segundo Rave estaba vestido como un niño inglés del siglo antepasado, con su cabello atado a una coleta en un moño amarillo pastel, shorts, zapatos y correas del mismo color, con calcetines llegándole a las rodillas.

Re- NOOOOOOO

-Y tú mi querida niña, ¿por qué te conviertes en esos salvajes animales? Pero si tú eres tan tierna! _–decía el villano mientras chasqueaba sus dedos nuevamente_

Y Chica Fiera ya tenía su traje de conejita rosada puesto. Rave trago saliva. ¡Maldito demonio interior! Cuando llegaran a la torre necesitaría hablar con sus emociones, más específicamente con lujuria. Y es que su traje era muy provocativo por lo menos para él y su demonio interior , era un vestido de felpa rosa, que llegaba después de sus glúteos, lo demás estaba unido a su capucha con orejas.

-¿Pero quién eres tú, chiquillo? _–se preguntaba papa puedo al ver al nuevo titán_

Tn- Soy Terran _-Contesto irritado ante la pregunta de papa puedo_

-Bien, Terran, conoce a tu padre- y nuevamente chasqueo los dedos

Rizos rubios le cayeron sobre su cara, tenía un traje de marinerito. Rave no pudo evitar reírse de esto se veía tan ridículo vestido de esa manera, Terran no paso esto por desapercibido.

Tn- ¡Cállate! - Berreó el muchacho.

-¡Cyra! ¡Has salido sin tu impermeable! _– y un impermeable apareció vistiendo a cyra_

Re- Escucha _-Dijo fríamente Raven_

Ya había aguantado muchas cosas por ese día, no pudo deshacer su estrés con Terran, su ira estaba a punto de explotar. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, por segunda vez en ese día, los titanes respingaron.

Re- Vas a devolvernos nuestros trajes, Bueno a él déjalo así -Mencionó señalando a Terran

Cosa que Terran no olvidaría, pues no le había hecho gracias el chistecito del mitad demonio

Re- Y jamás vas a volvernos a vestir o hablar como si fuéramos niños _-Papá puedo tembló y empezó a sudar frío._

-Rae Rae... _-Eso fue todo. Ese bastardo iba a tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa, nada de mandarlo a otra dimensión_

Re- Estas más que muerto, papa - _Los tentáculos estaban presentes y su voz estaba trastornada_

Después de que Rave casi matara a Papá puedo –casi , se lo habían llevado a prisión. En ningún momento de la boca de él habían salido palabras de disculpas hacia Terran; Chica Fiera cumplió lo que dijo y no le dirigió la palabra a Rave el resto del día. Rave se fue con Pink X.

Jt- Hubiera pagado cualquier precio por verlos a ti y a tus amigos vestidos como críos -Rio Juliette mientras se agarraba la cara.

Re- Muérete _-Rathen, siempre rencoroso_

Jt- Vamos, te has de haber reído cuando vistieron a Terran como marinero _–dijo la chica sentándose para no reírse mas_

Re- Bueno, sí, pero... ¡Espera! Yo jamás te dije de que lo vistieron. ¿Cómo lo sabes? _\- Y entonces July estalló en risa_

Se paró de su asiento tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor. En todos los canales aparecía la pelea de los titanes contra Papá puedo. Rave casi se muere de vergüenza.

Re. Noooooo _-Y esta vez él fue quien le lanzó un cojín a Juliette_

Cuando llegó del lujoso departamento de July, le esperaba Robyn en la entrada de la torre muy ansiosa.

Rb- Rave tenemos que hablar _–decía sería la chica_

Re- ¿De qué? _-El sabia, pero prefería no llegar al grano_.

Rb- ¿Cómo conociste a Penny? -Dijo sin rodeos yendo al grano.

Re- No le gusta que la llamen así _–dijo intentando cambiar el tema_

Rb- No quieras cambiar de tema -le respondía muy molesta la chica

Re- Rihana, tienes que respetar mi privacidad –exigía la mitad demonio ante la intromisión de su líder

Rb- Lo haría, si esto no me involucrara a mí también

Re- Rihana, deja las cosas como están, si ella hubiera querido dar contigo, hace tiempo que te la habrías encontrado _-Su voz sonaba amarga y fastidiada_.

Rb- ¿Y por qué?, ¿Por qué nunca me buscó ni a mí ni a verónica?, Que fue nuestra madre adoptiva _–la chica no pudo evitar algunas lagrimas_

Re- ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Porque no los quería volver a ver. ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que tu hermana te desprecia? _-Escupió el chico con odio contenido, que no era culpa de ella, era más bien de su nuevo compañero_.

Rb- Estas... Tu... Juliette - _Balbuceaba tratando de unir algo coherente, pero no podía, entonces dejo de razonar y buscar la causa del porque la actitud de su mejor amigo y la chica que era como su hermana._

Re- Es tu culpa - _Declaró fuera de cualquier palabra o pensamiento razonable_

Rb- ¿Disculpa? _–la chica salió de un shock para entrar a otro_

Re- Tu eres un maldito ser maligno o lo que sea, tu debiste llenarla de esa mierda oscura que te rodea _–dentro de su desesperación la líder no supo que más hacer que culpar a rave de lo que sucedía_

Re ¿Cómo te atreves? Ella te odia y es por tu culpa, no mía. Tu cavaste tu propia tumba, tú y Batwoman".

Rb- Ella no tiene nada que ver, Solo porque conoció a tu padre _-eso fue Suficiente para que Rave se le tirara encima y la sujetara con sus poderes._

"Oh, ohoho, no, esa simple mortal tiene que ver, aún más que tú, de que ahora Juliette sea lo que es, La murciélaga siempre la menospreciaba y la comparaba contigo, cuando ella siempre fue y es mejor que tu – _dijo con firmeza_

Rb- ¿De qué hablas? -Tartamudeo Robyn, intimidada

Re- Eso no me incumbe a mí decírtelo - _Y sin más, se fusionó con la oscuridad, dejando a la peli negra tirada en la arena, herida y confundida_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Hola, bueno abran notado que en este capítulo hubo muchísimos cambios casi un 50% y es que ya solo tomare la mitad del próximo capítulo y desde ahí lo continuara yo con mis propias idea ya que no me gusta como sigue la trama esta historia puede dar más aun como este episodio tenía muchos huecos que podían ser llenados y que tal vez llene correctamente bueno saludos a todos lo que leen el fic**

 **pink-hoshi-** gracias es que enserio a mí también me gustó mucho pero pues sinceramente el escritor como que le fue aflojando y ni la termino este episodio y el que viene están muy flojos por lo que casi la mitad fue cambiada por mí y ya el noveno episodio será escrito por mí pero bueno gracia por seguirlo saludos


	7. Terran vs Rave

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **Episodio 7 – Terran v.s Rave**

Era una grandiosa tarde en la torre de los titanes, cuatro de los seis titanes se encontraban en la sala común robyn miraba el televisor mientras su novio Sunfire le peinaba el cabello lentamente a la chica maravilla le gustaba toda la atención que el chico extraterrestre le ponía, cyra acababa de entrar a living buscando por todas lados a su pequeña amiga fiera pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que tampoco estaba ahí, así que se dirigió asía su amigo oscuro que se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té en la cocina tal vez el sabría donde estaba la chica verde.

Cy- hey tú, ¿Cómo estas campeón?

Re- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? _–preguntaba serio mientras sorbía un poco de su te_

Cy- me preguntaba si había visto a chica fiera por ahí _–respondía muy amable la chica morena_

Re- no, no la he visto y no tendera porque _–el chico hablo como siempre pero cyra podría haber jurado que parecía algo deprimido_

De repente la puerta del living se abrió dejando ver a chica fiera y a Terran tomados de las manos, la chica tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, entonces la chica comenzó a hablar.

Cf- escuchen todos _–gritaba la chica para que todos voltearan a pesar de que ya la mayoría de ellos los miraban_

Una vez que la chica tubo toda la atención para sí y su pareja volteo a ver a Terran el cual le dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba listo y le daba permiso de decírselo a los demás.

Cf- Terran y yo somos novio oficialmente ante todos desde ayer y queremos celebrarlo _–decía ella mientras Terran la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba mas a el_

Todos la miraron no era una gran noticia pues ya todos se había dado una idea de que era novio pues eran muy notorios pero si lo pensaban detenidamente no lo había hecho oficial simplemente era dos adolescentes saliendo algunos días, robyn estaba orgullosa de ellos había sido muy responsables con la idea de la formalización así que decidió premiarlos

Rb- Chicos hoy iremos a la feria _-Anuncio enseguida la líder de los Titanes_

Sf- ¿Por qué novia Robyn? Tenía entendido que iríamos el sábado _–preguntaba su novio pues pensaba que el día acordado aun no llegaba_

Rb- Para celebrar el noviazgo oficial de Esmeralda y Terry _-Respondió sonriente la petirroja_.

Sf- ¡Glorioso amigos! Así nuestro amigo nuevo conocerá la diversión de nuestra feria, es como el gloebkf que mi planeta... _-Y así hizo una laaaarga explicación de la celebración_

Cf- Robyn _–dijo casi en un susurro mientras se acercaba a la chica maravilla_

Rb- ¿Qué pasa Chica Fiera? – _respondió amablemente ante el tímido llamado de la chica verde_

Cf- Gracias – _y Abrazo a su amiga_

Rb- No hay de qué _-Contestó alegre_

No todos estaba contestos, por no decir que al único que le había disgustado la idea de esto era a rathen quien estaba con el corazón roto y muy molesto con el chico rubio que estaba ahí sobre la chica verde tocándola y abrasándola, pero intentando no pensar en eso hizo los más sensato que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

Re- ¿Puedo traer a Juliette, Chica Pesadilla? _-Preguntó una voz ron cosa dentro de las sombras_

Sf- ¡Amigo Rave, eso sería Glorioso! _–el alienígena se emocionaba por toda la convivencia que tendría con todos sus amigos_

 _-No tanto -Susurro la chica cambiante casi para sí misma pero inaudible para los demás_

Terran se veía inquieto, demasiado y rave lo había notado se puso así cunado rave no se opuso a la idea de ir a la feria con todos sus amigos y más aún que llevaría a esa conocida de robyn que era tan sexy pero que por alguna razón le daba mala espina.

Re- ¿Acaso estas asustado, Terry? Te ves muy nervioso, ¿acaso escondes algo? _-Esa parte demonio definitivamente estaba presente en Rave_

Tn- ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?, Yo no soy el mal encarnado - _Lo miro fijamente mientras apretaba los puños_

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos, recitó en su mente. No más peleas, o Chica Fiera se enojaría con él, solo con él. Pero para su sorpresa, la peli verde miro con enojo a su novio este estaba muy sorprendido.

Cf- Terran, no seas un idiota _-Los titanes tenían bocas de peces fuera del agua._

Raven no podía estar más feliz, tan feliz que algunas cosas se rompieron y por un minuto había olvidado la terrible noticia que le había dado

Cf- Y tú, Deja de ser tan engreído -Dijo parándose en frente de Rave, el chico al instante borró su sonrisa. Chica Fiera se marchó, enojada Sunfire le siguió, preocupado pero Terran lo detuvo y le dio a entender que le iría a ver que le pasaba a la chica después de todo era su novia y su responsabilidad, aunque el chico tenía otras intenciones.

Cy- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Fierita? _-Pregunto Cyra_

Rb- Supongo que Terran y Rave tendrán la respuesta a tu pregunta - _Dijo Robyn, bastante enojada_

Re- ¿A caso yo soy su novio? No verdad, entonces deberían preguntarle a Terran, Ella debería ser lo más importante para él. Al principio la tratabas como una joya, ¡ahora solo la tratas como si fuera cualquier imitación _-Sabía que estaba usando el lenguaje de Pink X pero poco le importaba si así podía expresarse_

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de chic fiera…..**

La chica estaba caminando por el pasillo que lleva baba a su habitación estaba furiosa y no por el hecho de que se hubieran peleado los chicos, si no por el hecho de que ella había dado una gran noticia y rave ni siquiera tuvo una reacción ante eso, no sabía por qué le importaba tanto la reacción de rave si al fin y al cabo ella ya estaba con alguien más ¿Por qué preocuparse por alguien a quien lo le importas?, la chica tenia mil y un preguntas en su cabeza llego a la puerta de su habitación y la puerta se abrió a un no tenía ni un pie dentro cunado sintió que la tomaron de los cabellos y la estiraron con fuerza asía tras y después asía delante.

Cf- suéltame _–chillo la chica_

Tn- muy valiente no crees _-decías el chico soltándola y mirándola con furia_

Cf- Terran no se ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera? ¿Por qué me lastimas? _–los ojos de la chica eras vidriosos en cualquier momento las lágrimas seria derramadas_

Tn- hago esto porque te quiero, y odio que ese maldito de rave odie que este contigo y siempre trata de llamar tu atención _–decía muy indignado el chico, sabía que si la cambia formas lloraba llamaría la atención de todos los titanes y eso no sería bueno para él tenía que actuar rápido y si usaba la lastima con un poco de sentimentalismo la chica caería de nuevo a sus pies_

La chic se quedó pensando en las palabras del geo mano, sabía que tendría que ceder, después de todo estaba en su completo derecho solo preferiría que no fuera tan violento en algunas ocasiones.

Cf- está bien, lo siento _–dijo la chica mientras se tallaba los ojos_

Tn- ya ves, solo eso quería, tienes que saber cuál es tu lugar, y tu lugar es conmigo entiéndelo _–el chico rubio estaba mucho más calmado una vez más la había convencido de alguna manera de que no le digiera a los demás lo mal que la trataba_

El chico camino por la habitación hasta que llego a la litera de la chica, fiera solo lo miro un poco extrañada de esto mientras se levantaba del piso, Terran le hiso una seña para que se acercara.

La chica se acercó asía donde su novio estaba sentado y fue tomada por la cintura el chico la doblego para sentarla en su regazo y la chica cedió rápidamente dándose cuenta o mejor dicho sintiendo las intenciones de su novio al llevarla a sus piernas para que sintiera el amor que el chico le tenía y que no pasaría desapercibido por ella.

Cf- acaso ¿estás pensando en eso? _–pregunto muy coqueta la chica_

El chico la beso lentamente saboreando sus labios carnosos y disfrutando del toque de su verde piel con sus dos manos, pero aun así el chico aún estaba intranquilo tenia algunas cosas pasando por su cabeza.

Cf- sabes traigo esa ropa interior amarilla con encaje que te _gusta –la chica le guiña el ojo a su novio_

Todo era perfecto para el momento los dos tenía el tiempo y la privacidad para hacerlo pero la inquietud de Terran no fue superada, así que este la aparto un poco y la sentó en la cama mientras se paraba.

Tn- ahora no fiera, debemos superar ese hábito de tener sexo después de una pelea

El chico salió de la habitación y se fue asía donde se encontraban los otros titanes aunque el chico no quería verlos no hasta la noche y menos al imbécil de rave que siempre intentaba pelar con él, la chica verde se quedó un momento en shock sin saber qué hacer, odiaba engañarse a sí misma sabía que en todo momento nunca paso por su cabeza el estar con Terran solo quería llamar la atención de rave pero en algún momento todo se le había salido de las manos y había terminado teniendo sexo con Terran.

* * *

 **Regresando al living…..**

Terran entro a living y pudo oír a los titanes aun discutir y pero aun rave le estaba culpando a algo pero más le sorprendió escuchar lo que nunca pensó ya todo ellos sospechaba que el maltrataba físicamente a chica fiera.

Nadie esperaba esa reacción del chico oscuro nadie, Terran tenía los ojos bien abiertos nunca pensó que el mitad demonio tuviera las bolas para decir eso frente a los demás chicos.

Rb- En eso estoy de acuerdo con Rave _-Dijo firmemente Robyn._

El chico trato de defenderse, tratando de formular una buena respuesta, pero lo único que pudo decir fue, la frase más cliché del mundo

Tn- Eso no es cierto - _Su voz le falló en un momento y eso le delató_

A Rave le comenzaron a temblar los labios, para después convertirse en una sonrisa irónica.

Tn- imbécil - _Susurro Terran_.

Re- ¿Perdón? _–dijo muy tranquilo sabía que la situación estaba a su favor_

La sonrisa de Raven cambio de ironía

Re- ¿Sadismo? Si, sadismo eso era Terran era un sádico, ¿El niño dice palabras de adultos? _–el chico oscuro no podía tener más control de las cosas_

Tn- Deja De ¡Joderme! _-Una roca rompió el ventanal de la torre y estrellándose contra el pecho de Rave, sacando el aire de sus pulmones_

Rb- ¡Terran! - _Exclamo Robyn_.

Cy- Tranquilo viejo _-Dijo Cy, enojada_.

Una energía oscura se estrelló contra Terran, haciendo que el cuerpo del muchacho hiciera una voltereta de cuerpo completo, para luego estrellarse cara contra el piso.

Re- Tú te lo buscaste, imbécil -Se burló el híbrido

Rb- ¡Basta! Si ninguno aprende a comportarse, tendré que transferirlo a los Titanes del este - _Gritó Robyn. Su cara estaba rojo furia_

Los dos se separaron, pero siguieron viéndose con rencor rave decidió que era mejor irse en ese momento a otra parte y que mejor que a su habitación para poder meditar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **continuara...**


	8. ¿Un secreto?

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **nota: bien pues como verán el episodio 7 de la historia original lo quebré en dos partes pues como metí muchas cosas se alargó mucho y pues era obvio que hiciera dos episodio de uno y estos últimos 7 episodio fueron propiedad de Fer TAPE, la historia original se llama La frágil fiera y su caballero demoníaco para los que la quieran leer y compararla con esta que modifique para poder terminarla pues está incompleta de aquí en adelante todo será de mi propiedad creativa como escritor tal vez tarde un poco en actualizar por el hecho de que esta historia pues no es muy popular tengo otras mucho más populares esta historia no llega ni siquiera a los 100 viws diarios que es el mínimo porcentaje para mi para considerar una historia buena, otro aviso no habrá historias nuevas hasta que termine las historias que tengo para no dejarlas olvidadas además de que ya tengo nuevos proyectos que pondré en marcha una vez que termine con esta historias y las demás que tengo incompletas gracias por su atención**

* * *

 **Episodio 8 - ¿Un secreto?**

El día transcurrió rápidamente cunado se dieron cuenta ya todo iban rumbo a la feria, rave tuvo que ir a buscar a juliette por lo que los alcanzaría más tarde, cyra, Sun, Terran y fiera viajaban tranquilamente en el auto-T rumbo a la feria.

Juliette estaba tirada en el sofá de su departamento viendo la televisión y mirando las noticias de Berlín y sus reportes del grupo de titanes que actuaban en esa región la chica no despegaba la mirada del chico que bestia de pantalones negros y una camiseta negra con una gran A de abarquita en medio usaba unas botas militares y una gran mojarra roja y negra que llevaba como peinado, todo en él le parecía atractivo, hasta que de pronto el televisor se apagó por sí solo.

Jt- hey… que pasa ¿quiero ver a mi novio _? –la chica le gritaba a su televisor como si fuese a obtener un respuesta, la cual le sorprendió por que la obtuvo_

Re- deberías grabarlo, así puedes verlo cuando quieras _–se escuchó la respuesta a su pregunta con una vos monótona_

La chica se volteo un tanto espantada, y después de darse cuenta de quién era frunció el ceño y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

Jt- heiiii…. ¿Quién te dejo entrar? – _preguntaba la chica_

El chico parecía ignorar la pregunta de la chica este simplemente se centró en el sofá donde estaba recostada la chica anterior mente y la miro por unos momentos

Jt- y…. ahora que demonios te pasa, vamos dime te ves del asco _–decía olvidando su enojo por la intromisión de su amigo_

Re- yo….yo…. _–el muchacho pensó en lo que quería decir pero no podía articular un palabra sobre el tema_

Jt- tu que chico yoyo, vamos escúpelo _–ordeno la chica impaciente_

Re- la perdí…. yo la he perdido, ya no puedo hacer nada _–dijo sintiéndose derrotado_

Jt- vamos no seas tan exagerado, dime que sucedió –la chica intentaba darle algo de consuelo al mitad demonio

Re- son novios, ellos son novios ahora

Jt- hee. Si eso ya lo sabía no es noticia fresca…. _–la chica no pudo terminar de decir nada porque el chico la interrumpió_

Re- lo formalizaron, se me adelanto, el hijo de puta me la quito _–el chico bajo la cabeza después de interrumpir a su amiga con esas palabras Pink x, la chica sabía que estaba devastado tanto que podría haber jurado ver una lagrima salir del ojo del empático, eso y que algunas cosas en su departamento explotaron._

Jt- lo lamento rave pero creo que se terminó, deberías buscar a alguien más, hay muchas niñas por ahí en las secundarias que les encantaría estar con un medio demonio pedófilo _–ella chica rio un poco para romper la tensión pero no lo logro_

Re- ahora no _–dijo algo triste sin dejar de mirar al suelo_

Jt- está bien, puedes quedarte si quieres – _le invitaba la chica sin más que decir, no sabía cómo animarlo_

Re- gracias, pero en realidad quería pedirte un favor más _–dijo el chico mientras levantaba la cabezas con una expresión seria nuevamente_

Jt- está bien ¿Qué necesitas? –la chica no podía decirle que no en ese momento sería muy cruel hacerle eso a su amigo en ese momento

 **Veinte minutos después….**

Rave y juliette había alcanzado a los demás en la feria, el empático le explico que lo único que quería era que lo mantuviera distraído para evitar mirar a esmeralda y a Terry, En la feria Juliette y Rathen caminaban juntos, charlando animadamente. Delante iban Victoria, Terry y esmeralda. Dinna observaba con cuidado a Juliette, ignorando completamente a Koran. Este sin darse cuenta; seguía contándole a la ojia azul como le encantaba todos los sonidos metálicos e infantiles, al igual que los olores y luces del parque.

Rb- Rathen _-Llamó la líder que en ese momento vestía de civil, al igual que todos los integrantes del equipo_

Este y su acompañante se giraron y observaron a la chica, expectantes.

Rb- Necesito hablar contigo a solas _-El chico asintió_

Rb- Yo también –Concordó aceptando la invitación de su líder de hablar a solas

Juliette se giró, con el entrecejo fruncido pues ya sabía que de seguro su hermana intentaría persuadir a rathen a que sostuviera algo platica con su hermana.

Después de que el gótico y la chica se retiraran, Juliette decidió acercarse a esmeralda quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la chiquilla verde, esta tenía una cabellera rubia gracias a un anillo holográfico que cyra había inventado , un vestido blanco, estilo los 50's. Victoria, Terry y Koran estaban jugando al tiro al blanco en un puesto de donde la puberta estaba sentada. Parecía un ángel. Que irónico. Definitivamente. La vida es irónica.

Jt- Hola -Le saludo, mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella. La chica no contestó. Giro su cabecita a un lado contrario, hacien6do que sus ricillos rebotaran contra sus mejillas.4

Jt- Hey, que yo sepa jamás te eh molestado _–dijo intentando tener una plática con la pequeña chica_

Cf- Déjame sola -Susurro cortante

La castaña levanto una ceja no sabía por qué la pequeña chica tenia tanto coraje por ella, aunque se hacía alguna idea después parecía como si en realidad le afectara que estuvo muy unida con rave.

Cf- ¿Por qué no te vas con Rave a un motel?, o algo así _-La chica solo se rio_

Jt- ¿Tú crees que el pajarito y yo somos novios? - _Las carcajadas no dejaban de salir de su abundante busto_

* * *

 **Cerca del muelle….**

Estaban frente a frente la petirrojo y el chico oscuro sin articular alguna palabra solo se miraba fijamente esperando que cualquiera hablara primero de lo que quisieran hablar en primer lugar

Rb- Rathen

Re- Rihana

Rb- ¿Qué es lo que es? ¿En qué se convirtió? -Exigió la peli negra.

Re- Yo no soy el que debe responderte. Es ella _-Su voz era monótona como siempre, pero sus ojos brillaban como cuchillos_

Rb- Bien

Re- ¿Eso es todo?

Rb- No

* * *

 **Regresando a la feria…..**

Jt- Escucha yo no soy su pareja, mucho menos me eh acostado con él _-Dijo Juliette, burlesca como siempre_

Cf- Entonces ¿por qué él es así contigo _? -La pequeña chica se veía triste_

Jt- ¿Cómo? _–pregunto desconcertada la chica_

Cf- El jamás se ríe de mis bromas, pero cuando esta junto a ti siempre sonríe _-Una lágrima recorrió su sonrojada mejilla_

Jt- No tienes que llorar -La chica le limpio la lágrima

Y una vos muy familiar llamo la atención de las chicas antes de que la castaña pudiera decirle a la chica verde algo más su novio había hecho aparición

* * *

 **En el muelle…**

Los ojos azul cielo de la chica lo miraban firmemente casi como queriendo doblegarlo con la pura mirada esa mirada que siempre había tenido ella tan pesada y tan intimidante.

Rb- Te advierto que no lastimes a mi hermana, si le haces algo, yo personalmente te voy a romperte toda la madre

Re- Chica Maravilla tu deducción como detective es incorrecta, Juliette y yo no somos más que buenos amigos - _Una gran sonrisa se extendía en su pálido rostro_

Ella solo Se encogió en hombros él la miro directamente a los ojos.

Re- Tú no conociste esa parte de ella, te diré el porqué: Ella tuvo que vivir a tu sombra, A la sombra de la perfecta Dinna _-Su voz era helada, al igual que esa noche. Robyn levanto su mano. Un golpe seco resonó en el muelle_

* * *

 **En la feria…..**

El chico geo mano miraba a las dos chicas sentadas mientras cyra y Sunfire se acercaban a ellos para ver que más podían hacer y en donde se había metido dinna y rathen.

Cy- ¿bien y ahora qué?

Tn- no lo sé, pero si me disculpan me gustaría pasar tiempo con mi chica _–decía mientras se acercaba a fiera y la tomaba de la mano_

Terran se llevó a chica fiera de ahí llevándola a la rueda de la fortuna que estaba del otro lado de la feria para que pudieran estar un momento a solas, los otros tres restantes decidieron buscar a rathen y a dinna pero antes de que pudieran hacer mas su comunicador sonó había problemas en la ciudad en distintos puntos.

* * *

 **En el muelle…..**

La palma de la oji azul se había estrellado contra la mejilla de quien consideraba un hermano los dos había permanecido en silencio después del acto rathen estuvo a punto de romper el silencio cunado sus comunicadores sonaron había problemas, rápidamente se comunicó con los demás titanes.

 _Rb- chicos tenemos problemas_

 _Cy- lo sé, están por todos lado_

 _Rb- Tendremos que separarnos, Sun y yo iremos al centro tú y rave irán a la torre, Terran y fiera irán al parque_

 _Cy- suena bien pero hace rato que Terran y fiera desaparecieron y sus comunicadores no están encendidos_

 _Rb- no hay tiempo para buscarlos ya más tarde hablare con ellos sobre eso, entonces yo iré al parque y Sun al centro , tú y rave a la torre los que terminen primero iran a apoyar a los otros_

 _Cy- entendido_

Todos se pusieron en marcha a rave le dio mala espina escuchar que Terran y chica fiera había desaparecido del lugar pero ahora no era el momento su líder se puso en marcha y él también tenía que hacerlo había problemas y tenía que solucionarlos antes que sus problemas personales hico un portal de energía y se desvaneció.

* * *

 **En la feria….**

Una pareja subía a una de las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna a simple vista eran dos chic completamente normales y enamorados pero solo por el exterior pues eran dos grandes héroes conocidos como Terran y chica fiera, los dos jóvenes se sentaron y disfrutaron el paseo y la vista que les proporcionaba la rueda.

Cf- mita Terran Se mira toda la feria desde aquí _–apuntaba y observaba la chica emocionada de la gran vista que tenían_

Tn- si es grandiosa la vista _–decía algo dudoso el chico no quería admitirlo pero en verdad estaba algo ansioso_

Cf- ¿Terran?

Tn- ¿sí?

Cf- ya no puedo ver a ninguno de los otros titanes por la feria _–decía muy preocupada la chica cambiante_

Tn- no te preocupes de seguro decidieron ir a casa y darnos un tiempo a solas _–le respondió cálidamente el chico_

Cf- hoo claro… sabes sería un lástima que el comunicador sonara e interrumpiera este momento

Tn- no te preocupes eso no sucediera

Cf- jaja eso me gustaría pero siempre que no divertimos en algo el comunicador suena –la chica estaba poniéndose nerviosa por alguna razón

Tn- no te lo prometo yo me asegurare de que nadie interrumpa este momento _–dijo de repente muy seguro de sí mismo_

El chico se levantó de su asiento y la tomo por la cintura invitándola a que tomara asiento junto al de nuevo pero esta vez el chico no se separó de ella su mano se mantuvo en su cadera de manera que tuviera una agarre fuerte sobre ella para mantenerla cerca.

Tn- ¿fiera?

Cf- ¿sí?

Tn- si yo tuviera un secreto, ¿seguirías siendo mi amiga, seguirías siendo mi novia?

Cf- por supuesto que si por qué no lo aria _–dijo un poco insegura de porque preguntaba su novia algo así_

Tn- no de verdad si supieras algo realmente malo de mí, ¿seguirías a mi lado?

La chica en verdad en ese momento no supo que responder en verdad las palabras no salía de su boca en ese momento, así que torrente se acercó y lo beso rápidamente se convirtió en un beso apasionado y lujuriosos el chico recorría la piel blanca de la chica aunque fuera solo un holograma, una pequeña lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica mientras el rubio recorrió los muslos de la chica cosa sus manos solo podía pensar en una cosa.

 _Rathen, perdóname no sé por qué hago esto_

Entonces una gran explosión amenizó la noche y un montón de gente gritaba en coro para la tranquilidad de la noche entonces la escucharon un vos que ellos dos conocían muy bien.

Sd- perdonen que interrumpa pero tengo una agenda muy apretada – _su vos era tan tranquila y aguda pero firme y aterrorizante_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Bueno disculpen si últimamente en mis historias no he contestado reviwes pero he estado teniendo problemas con mis cuenta de fanfics pues al parecer subo capítulos pero no se actualizan en tiempo los comentario me llegan pero no lo puedo ver ¿por qué? No lo sé, solo me llegan notificaciones de que tengo reviwes nuevos pero en la historia no se reflejan nada por un tiempo pensé que mis historias estaba de cayendo pero después me di cuenta de que era mi pagina o mi cuenta la que no se estaba actualizando correctamente si a alguien no le contesto su comentario no se desanime sigan dejando sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos y espero los problemas se resuelvan pronto.**

 **virginia807-** jajaja ahora tu también andas con eso de los reviwes atrasados jajaj bueno gracias me alegra que te haya guastado hasta la próxima…saludos

 **anonimus** \- well in advance thank you for leaving your comment right now to me too I like the idea that Terran and bb were only fair but as the first 7 episodes tube was already written but to adapt as the situation could accommodate to stay alone at the fair and so to continue with something more similar to the series and hope to your liking ... greetings (I hope you understand I'm not good with English'm using a translator to answer)


	9. Traición

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **nota: las historias que está en curso son las siguientes**

 **1- Múltiples posibilidades**

 **2- Teen Titans Beyond**

 **3- Una Sonrisa Cambio Mi Vida**

 **4- Una máscara verde**

 **5- ¿Y si fuera alreves?**

 **6- Detrás de la Sonrisa De un Heroe**

 **7- Dos familias**

 **Les invito a que las lean**

* * *

 **Episodio 9 - Traición**

Los dos jóvenes estaban en shock por la intromisión de una de los enemigos más grandes de los titanes era slady, una mujer tan malvada que una vez había puesto en contra suya a su mismísima líder robyn era ella quien estaba parada frente a los dos jóvenes,

Sy- hola Terran ¿me recuerdas? _–preguntaba muy segura mientras se acercó un poco a los dos jóvenes_

Cf- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? – _la chica rugió rápidamente poniéndose enfrente de su novio el chico estaba incrédulo de lo que miraba frente a el_

Sy- o lamento arruinar su cita niña, pero Terran tiene otros planos muy diferentes a estos _–expreso como respuesta ante el comentario de la chica verde_

Slady tomo a la chica verde por el cuello y trato de arrojarla por la puerta lejos de ahí pero esta logro agarrase rápidamente antes de que siguiera la trayectoria de la puerta que había empujado asía el vacío del suelo, la malvada mujer se dirigió asía Terran que aún estaba ahí sin poder moverse.

Sy- ¿creíste que un noviecita y tu escaparían de mí? – _decía amenazante acercándose al chico paralizado_

Tn-…. –no contesto la pregunta de slady

Sy- tengo planes para ti Terran

Cf- déjalo en paz – _chillo la chica mientras subió nuevamente a la cabina de la rueda de la fortuna_

fiera rápidamente se abalanzó contra slady para atacarla convertida en una velocirraptor muy furiosa, esto no fue gran cosa para la villana que rápidamente lo esquivo aunque tuvo que retroceder hacía una de las cabinas cercanas, fue entonces que Terran pudo articular alguna palabra proveniente de su boca después de haber estado en silencio durante todo ese tiempo.

Tn- chica fiera ¡no! _–dijo mientras miraba como se enfrentaba a la malvada mujer de trabe bicolor_

Las palabras de Terran no fueron escuchada las dos mujeres estaban demasiado centradas en su pelea para hacer caso del geo mano que estaba observándolas pelear, después de destruir la mitad de la cabina chica fiera termino en una de las canastas cercanas mientras que slady permanecía encima de la canasta en donde estaba Terran.

Sy- o niña tonta piensas que le agradas _–decía burlonamente la villana poniendo su manos en la cadera_

Cf- cállate, ¿Qué quieres de él? – _gritaba molesta_

Sy- es decir que no te conto, creí que ustedes dos se conocían –respondió, aprovechando para atacar a la chica

La villana la hiso volar asía el suelo, pero antes de que callera esta regreso como una águila muy molesta lista para atacar a su presa, slady la esperaba para detener su ataque así que la cambiante prefirió optar por otra cosa y se transformó en una tigresa aprovechando el poco espacio que había arriba de las cabinas para atacar pero la villana detuvo sus grandes garras con una pieza metálica que caía consigo en forma de bastón, utilizando su propio peso arrojo fuera de ahí a la enfurecida tigresa que le atacaba dejando a chica fiera en la primera cabina en donde se encontraba Terran aun sin hacer nada, chica fiera lo miro y miro como el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo, esto no evito que slady siguiera atacando obligando a la chica verde a moverse rápidamente de donde se encontraba casi cayendo asía el piso si no fuese que logro agarrarse de la mallas de las ventanas de la cabina quedando colgada y a la merced de la villana.

La villana muy segura de su victoria se acercó sin esperar que en vez de mirar a una débil niña verde sosteniéndose por si vida se encontró con una gorila que estaba dispuesta a luchar con ella esto hiso que la villana tuviera que retroceder para buscar un espacio para contra atacarla.

Sabiendo que estaba en desventaja sobre semejante creatura La villana busco un mejor terreno para combatirla pero la gorila era persistente y seguía a su enemiga por toda la rueda saltando de una cabina a otra y entre el mecanismo que la asía girar mientras Terran las observaba desde la cabina sin puerta.

El camino se le termino a slady y en una vuelta que hiso regreso una cabina tomando por sorpresa a la gorila y aplicándole un llave desnuca dora entonces se acercó a su oído y comenzó a hablar el arma más letal de slady eran las palabras y el cómo las utilizaba para controlar o conseguir una posición ventajosa.

Sy- ¿tú crees que lo conoces? –pregunto mientras la tenía sometida en su llave

La gorila solo buscaba la forma de liberarse de la llave como una mujer de su tamaño podía someter a una gran gorila como ella.

Sy- tú no sabes nada, ni siquiera le agradas

Al escuchar eso todo el cuerpo de la gorila se tensó y utilizando toda su fuerza se libró del agarra de la villana y la arrojo lo más lejos que pudo, entonces detrás de ella apareció Terran montando un gran roca.

Tn- chica fiera, vamos –extendió su mano mientras la chica verde la miraba

Pero eso no se había terminado ahí la villana no fue arrojada muy lejos simplemente había caído en la siguiente cabina e intentaba cercarse de nuevo la chica fiera quería terminar con ella así que se abalanzó contra ella en forma de una simia para poder igualar la agilidad de su contrincante pero esto no fue suficiente, slady rápidamente le dio la vuelta a todo y la coloco debajo de ella y estaba a punto de golpearla y noquearla cunado escucho la vos de la chica verde

Cf- Terran – _chillo la chica intentado zafarse del agarre_

Todo comenzó a temblar la villana volteo y miro a Terran utilizando sus poderes sobre la tierra que estaba debajo del juego, la rueda comenzó a hundirse entre la confusión del momento Terran hablo.

Tn- chica fiera, vuela – _le ordene en ese momento_

Sy- Terran, no _–ordenaba la villana al darse cuenta de que Terran estaba hundiendo el juego junto con ella para salvar a la chica verde_

El juego se hundió y la pelea parecía haber terminado, los dos jóvenes corrieron para esconderse para avisarles a sus amigos que estaban en problemas, la mejor opción para un escondite fue la gran casa de los espejos no lo pensaron mucho y entraron de inmediato sin aliento la chica verde buscaba su comunicador por todas partes y cuando por fin lo encontró nadie respondía, Terran había olvidado comentarle que había desactivado por completo su comunicador para que nadie los molestara.

Cf- no funciona, usa el tuyo – _sugirió la chica después de todo eran dos titanes_

Tn- no lo tengo con migo, creo que lo olvide – _se excusaba el chico_

Cf- entonces debemos regresar a la torre de inmediato antes de que algo más ocurra _–dijo muy apurada por toda la situación_

Tn- chica fiera, no voy a regresar a la torre, no puedo –exclamo agachando la cabeza

Cf- ¿qué? ¿Por qué no? -´ _regentaba mas alterada la chica cambiante_

Entonces una tercera vos contesto la pregunta que le había echo a su novio rubio mientras él seguía en silencio.

Sy- porque él no es tu amigo, él es mi aprendiz – _término de contestar y su imagen apareció en todo los espejos que les rodeaban_

Chica fiera incrédula comenzó a dar vueltas a sí mismas para tener una vista de todos los espejos y averiguar detrás de cual espejo estaba slady, cunado termino de dar la vuelta y no averiguar cuál era la real observo que Terran ya no estaba a su lado.

Cf- Terran…. – _dijo casi susurrando_

Sy- el chico que consistes era apenas una ilusión… una máscara creada para ganar su confianza….- _no podía terminar de hablar pues la chica aun decía el nombre de su novio_

Cf- Terran….

Sy- una fantasía, aunque nunca pensé que se volvería en tu fantasía –se burlaba para apoderarse más y más de la situación

Cf- Terran….

Sy- pero la verdad, él ha estado trabajando para mi

Cf- eso no es verdad… Terran…. Es una mentira... Terran…. –chillaba nuevamente la chica pero Terran nunca contestaba

La chica en su desesperación comenzó a romperá uno por uno los espejos que la rodeaban destrozando cada uno de los reflejos de la mujer con la que había estado pelando durante toda la noche pero eso no evito que se callara.

Sy- yo la encontré…

La chica le propinaba un codazo al espejo frente a ella

Sy- lo entrene para controlar sus impresionantes poderes….

Un puñetazo destrozaba un espejo más

Sy- y luego la envié a destruir tu pequeño equipo…..

Una patada destrozo el siguiente espejo

Sy- Desde adentro….

Lo que aparecía ser el último espejo había sido quebrado por la chica verde y aun así la vos continuaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que había un espejo más frente a ella entonces antes de romperlo contesto a todo lo que la villana había dicho.

Cf- no eso no es cierto, Terran nunca nos haría eso –la chica respiraba y exhalaba rápidamente se estaba agotando de tanto esfuerzo físico.

Sy- sus órdenes eran atacar esta noche, pero supongo que sintió lastima de ti, quizás quiso conservarte como una mascota o como su zorra personal, peor a pesar de este pequeño erro de juicio tubo la amabilidad de enviarme los códigos de acceso tus amigos están siendo destruidos mientras hablamos

Cf- mentirosa _–gruño la chica verde_

Slady y Terran aparecieron frente de lo que parecía un hueco entre los espejos

Tn- chica fiera es la verdad

La melancolía y la tristeza de la chica se dispararon al escucharlo decir esas palabras no sabía que más decir que hacer todo en lo que había creído era mentira.

Cf- Terran ¿por qué? ….- _pregunto tristemente la chica apenas y podía hablar no podía procesar todo lo que estaba pasando_

Sy- ¿Por qué ustedes nunca pudieron darle lo que necesitaba? –contesto a fin la villana

Chica fiera en su momento de nervio, tristeza y enojo no pudo hacer más que atacarlo convirtiéndose en una temible tigresa y lanzándose contra ellos, Terran simplemente se agacho y la tigresa callo de lleno contra slady que en un rápido reflejo sostuvo la grandes y peligrosas garras de la tigresa verde, la tigresa sintiendo que no progresaba decidió buscar un mejor plan y retrocedió pero fue atacado con una pistola láser que la villana poseía dejándola semi-inconsciente.

Terran al ver esto se sorprendió, no permitiría que le levantara un dedo a la única persona que confió en el aun que ni el mismo lo supiera hasta ese momento.

Tn- no, no dejare que le hagas daño, ella confió en mí

Sy- querido niño nadie confía en ti, no tienes amigos

En su gran descuido chica fiera puedo convertiste en una gran osa parda y golpear a slady con su gran garra proporcionándole una gran herida en su pecho siguieron luchando un poco mas la chica verde tenía la ventaja.

Terran asustado por el momento en que casi traiciona a su maestra decide huir por un pasillo lleno de espejos, mientras corre mira su imagen reflejadas en todo ellos al final termina en un cuarto rodeado por espejos mientras mirada detenidamente su cara asustada y temblorosa, miro su cara en todo ellos y algo se desconectó en su cerebro en ese momento no pida pensar claro llevo sus mano a la cabeza para ocultarse de su reflejo y después de arrodillo.

Tn- chica fiera lo lamento, lo siento tanto….. Por todo, nunca quise que nada de esto sucediera–Terran comenzó hablar para sí mismo liberando toda la culpa que sentía en ese momento pero no esperaba que estuviera siendo escuchado

Cf- ¿entonces por qué lo permitiste? –pregunto la chica muy tristes para frente a el

Tn- no lo se está bien, al principio solo era eso… la misión y ya, slady me salvo, me salvo de mí mismo y todo está bien dijo que le debía una

Cf- así que todo fue un juego solo estabas fingiendo –la chica estaba odiando lo que sus oídos puntiagudos escuchaban

Tn- no, en verdad no, no al principio pero después te conocí mejor después los besos, el sexo yo solo no lo sé fiera pero no te mentí no en todo, pero tu dijiste que estarías con migo cierto lo prometiste sin importa que fuera algo malo

Cf- slady tenía razón tú no tienes amigos, tú no tienes corazón – _dijo furiosa la chica_

Sy- aprendiz vamos, tenemos un cambio de planes – _la villana apareció repentinamente detrás de Terran y este se acercó a ella muy resignado_

Slady y Terran desaparecía en la oscuridad del edifico mientras que chica fiera se quedó ahí triste en sus pensamientos por un momento por un día ella pensó que había encontrado a alguien y se equivocó, pensó que había encontrado el amor pensó que rathen quedaría en el pasado como un amor no correspondido pues ahora tenía a Terran pero todo había sido una mentira había cambiado a rave por un ilusión un falsa ilusión, después de todo el tiempo que paso decidiendo con quien quedarse tomo la peor elección.

* * *

 **Horas más tardes….**

El día comenzaba y los titanes miraba en amanecer junto a su torre destrozada los sladybots había destruido todo dentro de la torre las llamadas de emergencia era solo falladas para mantener a los titanes separados y poder vencerlos mas fácil pero no había funcionado.

Cy- bueno creo que ganamos –dijo la morena

Sf- entonces ¿Por qué no se siente como una victoria?

Rv- lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que ese hijo de puta era un mentiroso -rathen estaba molesto por no haber sido más insistente con el tema

Rb- confiamos en él, todos lo hicimos

Cy- ya recupere el acceso a todos lo códigos y los he cambiado

Sf- y toda la tecnología enemiga ha sido destruida

Rv- el problema es que ese idiota le dio más que caras escondidas y códigos de acceso él nos delato, a nosotros debilidades y fortalezas ahora slady sabe todo sobre nosotros _–el chico gótico no podía mantener a pesar que la mayor parte de ese enojo no era porque los hubiera delatado era porque había lastimado a fiera_

Rb- eso no importa cunado slady haga su jugada estaremos listos como equipo –la líder intentaba levantar el ánimo de todos

Cy- ¿y chica fiera?

Sf- ¿ella está bien?

Rb- solo necesita algo de tiempo

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

 **FERNANDA** \- Muchísimas gracias, y gracias a ti por leerla y dejar algún comentario

 **pink-hoshi** \- jajjaa si pues estuvo bien que te los perdieras así tienes más que leer a mí me gustaría leer un fic y de pronto tener más de un episodio para leer pero no aquí todos tardan meses en actualizar jajajajaja….. saludos

 **lirio de plata** \- pues gracias a ti por leerla viejo ,pues la verdad es que la leí hace mucho tiempo y me gusto y dije bueno porque no tal vez muchos estuvieron esperando para continuarla y no es que digo que en seguida comenzaran a leerla pero algún día se toparan con ella dirán wow esta historia la he leído antes y ya está completa, eso me paso ase poco mientras leí una historia en ingles fue por eso más que nada por lo que me anime a continuarla, pero claro que puedo ayudarte solo tendrías que tenerme paciencia pues tengo algunas seis historias en progreso pero estaría encantado

 **Noem** \- gracias y por supuesto que la continuare mientras tu siguas leyéndola


	10. tú eres importante

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast-dark-1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

* * *

 **nota: las historias que está en curso son las siguientes**

 **1- Múltiples posibilidades**

 **2- Teen Titans Beyond**

 **3- Una Sonrisa Cambio Mi Vida**

 **4- Una máscara verde**

 **5- ¿Y si fuera alreves?**

 **6- Detrás de la Sonrisa De un Heroe**

 **7- Dos familias**

 **Les invito a que las lean**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 - tú eres importante**

Ya algunos días habían pasado desde el incidente con Terran y la cambia formas no había salido de la habitación que antes le pertenecía a Terran ni siquiera a comer aun que todos sabía que rave siempre le llevo algo de comer dejándolo frente a la puerta de esa habitación.

Era un nuevo día y cuatro de los titanes estaba desayunando Sunfire le parloteaba a su novia mientras comía una mescla de muchos encurtido aderezados con mostaza mientras su novia bebía un poco de café negro, cyra tenía un gran homelet de jamón y queso, rave simplemente tomaba un poco te cada quien disfrutaba del momento hasta que Sunfire hablo.

Sf- ¿la amiga fiera no se nos unirá otras ves? _–el chico miraba a todas por una respuesta pero todo estaban en silencio_

Rb- me temo que no, aun no es el tiempo – _respondió la chica maravilla_

Re- estupideces, ha estado así por días _–respondía tranquilo y algo molesto el chico no podía controlarse en el tema la rabia crecía en el_

Cy- ¿eso quiere decir que le llevaras el almuerzo como todos los días? _–preguntaba la morena con una sonrisilla picara_

Re- waa… ¿de qué hablas? Yo no he hecho nada por el estilo _–respondía indignado y a la defensiva el mitad demonio_

Sf- ¿tú has hecho eso por amiga fiera? es muy romántico de tu parte

Re- no, y robyn creo que deberías hacer algo no es justo para el equipo que ella pueda hacer lo que le plazca no ha salido a ninguna misión _– vociferaba reclamando que la chica hiciera su trabajo como la líder_

Rb- no puedo hacer nada por el momento hasta que ella se sienta mejor _–exclamó finalmente la chica_

Re- basta, se acabó voy a sacarla de ahí en este momento – _anuncio a todos sus amigos mientras se levantaba de la mesa_

Cy- no olvides su almuerzo chico malo _–le intentaba detener la chica morena para darle el almuerzo de su amiga verde_

El mitad demonio contesto a su comentario sin voltearla a ver en lo más mínimo,

Re- ya les dije que no hice tal cosa _–exclamó con su vos fría y fina_

Todos se quedaron callado por un momento hasta que Sunfire miro a su amiga morena y después a su novio con una cara de incógnita, entonces la morena hablo.

Cy- es sabe que tenemos cámaras ¿cierto?

Rb- creo que lo ha olvidado

* * *

 **Frente al cuarto de Terran…**

El mitad demonio tenia tenacidad y la decisión de sacar a la chica verde de una manera u otra sin importa que pataleara o gritara él la sacaría de ahí a como diera lugar, ya estaba cansado que siguiera lloriqueando por ese idiota de Terran.

Levanto su mano y pensó lo que diría por un segundo y después golpeo firmemente la puerta, pero nadie contesto del otro lado por un segundo el mitad demonio se sintió estúpido, entonces hablo.

Re- ¡chica fiera! _–levanto su tono de vos un poco_

Pero al igual que antes nadie contesto

Re- ¡sé que estás ahí, ábreme la puerta!

Pero nada todo siguió de la misma manera

Re- esmeralda ¡ABRE! _–gruño un poco irritado de ser ignorado_

Pero aun así nada, el chico perdió el quicio, tenía que ser más rudo ir mas allá para ganarle a esa chiquilla obstinada.

Re- fiera mira si no abres, me veré obligado a entrar ahí y sacarte a la fuerza

El chico espero y nuevamente no hubo respuesta, fue entonces que se armó de valor para entrar y fuese lo que estuviera haciendo o como estuviera vestida la sacaría sin importar que pero antes de que pudiera actuar escucho su vos después de días.

Cf- por favor Vete _–dijo tristemente_

Re- no me iré hasta que tu salgas de ahí fiera – _el chico a pesar de no denostarlo estaba feliz de hablar con ella_

Cf- no, vete a ti no te importa

El chico gris escucho lo que dijo y se quedó helado, entonces pensó lo que diría a continuación no estaba muy seguro de hacer eso o no.

* * *

 **Dentro de cuarto…..**

La chica por otro lado estaba acostada en la cama de solía ser de su ex novio mientras abrazaba una de las almohadas sus oídos estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba del otro lado, por alguna razón quería saber de qué forma respondía rave a lo que acababa de decirle pero nada se escuchó sus orejas cayeron y por un minuto recordó su tristeza nuevamente ahora lo sabía lo había arruinado todo tanto con rave como con Terran, ahora nadie se preocupaba por ella.

* * *

 **En el pasillo….**

El chico se decidió pero se sentía estúpida ablando atreves de una puerta tomo una buena bocanada de aire y después suspiro, apretó lo puños y se habría camino asía dentro de la habitación con uno de sus portales y ahí estaba ella acurrucada en la cama de ese idiota con los ojos hinchados por llorar.

La chica se sorprendió al verlo entrar ella pensó que él se había ido.

Re- mira esmeralda, tu… tu si me importas de verdad _–el chico no sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo su vos era algo temblorosa y no podía evitar tomar y sobarse el codo de su brazo al hablar_

Cf- mentiroso _–chillo la niña verde no importaba que ella quería que se fuera no quería que la mirara de esa forma_

Re- no, espera de verdad, estoy intentando ser bueno con tigo por una vez para variar –se explicaba del mitad demonio

La chiquilla verde solo hiso lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, se envolvió en las cobijas y comenzó a cantar como una niña mimada.

-No te oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado…. No te oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado… No te oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado

Re- Podrías…. –el chic amatista fue interrumpido por los mismo cantos pero ahora más fuertes

\- No te oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado…. No te oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado… No te oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado

Re- chica…-intento llamar su atención pero el resultado fue el mismo

\- No te oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado…. No te oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado…. Lalalalalalalalalalala…

Eso ultimo hiso molestar al hechicero uso su poderes para dejar al descubierto a la chica verde y una vez que obtuvo su atención prosiguió rápido a decir lo que tenía que decir.

Re- mira chica fiera, perdona si te trato mal, perdona si te insulto, persona si te soy indiferente pero así soy yo y eso no significa que no me importes, si me importas y mucho y no quiero verte así ase que asnos un favor a todos y sal de aquí la torre no es la misma sin ti – _dijo lo más rápido que pudo y se quedó mirando a la chica verde_

La chica verde lo observo con un ceño fruncido y cruzo los brazos como si estuviera teniendo un gran debate en sus pensamientos entonces su boca de movió y sus palabras fueron escuchadas por su compañero.

Cf- ¡VETE!

Eso era el colmo para el chico pero ya él había llegado a su fin con esa chiquilla terca si ella quería ser una llorona histérica estaba bien entonces dijo algo sin pensarlo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Re- bien quédate aquí, es más traeré todas tus cosas aquí será tu nuevo hogar traeré cada cosa de tu asqueroso cuarto aunque tenga que limpiarlo para lograrlo – _dijo molesto de la situación_

Entonces la chiquilla verde le contesto con algo que él nunca pensó escuchar.

Cf- Rathen roth no te atrevas a mover nada de mi habitación _–exclamo la niña verde_

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico una gran idea se la había venido a la mente.

Re- a ¿sí? Y que harás para evitarlo _–el chico no le dio oportunidad a la chica verde de contestar desapareció en uno de sus portales_

Chica fiera abrió grandes los ojos pues la última vez que había estado en su cuarto se había cambiado de ropa para la salida a la feria y había pasado horas probándose ropa y no solo ropa si no también ropa interior y la había dejado regada por todos lados, no lo pensó dos beses antes de que el portal desapareciera ella salto de la cama en dirección a su cuarto, sin perder tiempo se transformó en un leopardo y el pasillo fue recorrido en cuestión de segundos pero no pudo evitar nada, pateo su puerta y ahí estaba el emergiendo.

Dio algunos pasos asía ella, mientras ella caminaba asía el furiosa entonces aso, una pequeña lámpara se columpiaba soltando la prenda que estaba colgada ahí desde ase días cayendo en la cara del chico gris, la tomo con sus manos y la miro era un pequeño sujetador morado.

Re- lindo – _dijo sin más que tragar saliva de los nervios_

La chica se lo arrebató de la mano

Cf- pervertido, te dije que no entraras aquí _–la chica paso de su tristeza a estar molesta_

Ignorando su enojo y sus acusaciones el chico se acercó un poco más

Re- ¿era tan difícil salir de ahí? –le pregunto mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos

Cf- no –contesto mientras desviaba la mirada al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera lo avía dudado había salido del cuarto de Terran

Re- gracias –dijo tranquilo sin nada más que decir

El silencio se hiso en la habitación entonces la chica ignorando el panorama de ropa por todos lados rompió el silencio tomando rave por sorpresa.

Cf- ¿de verdad te importo? _–la chica estaba algo sonrojada ante la pregunta por su imaginación corrían varios posibles escenarios de la respuesta del gótico_

El chico no sabía que responder así que hico lo primero que sintió que era correcto, le planto un beso en los labios la chica abrió grandes los ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella sus manos estaba en el aire por la sorpresa entonces empezó a relajarse y paso su brazos por su cuello él la tomo por la cintura y la beso aún más apasionadamente las cosas se apresuraron y el mitad demonio no perdió el tiempo moviendo sus labios en señal de que le permitiera usar su lengua para explorar cada parte de su boca la chica accedió sin pensarlo y sus lenguas se unieron en una danza de pasión entonces de pronto la chica se apartó y lo miro.

Cf- ¡vete! – _dijo ella con una expresión de terror_

Re- ¿qué? – _pregunto algo confundido_

Cf- ¡que te largues! – _grito ella_

El chico obedeció de inmediato desapareció de ahí así como entro y se encontraba en su habitación muy confundido y pensando.

-Genial rave, lo arruinaste todo

Entonces sin darse cuenta alguien toco su hombro asiendo que este se asustara de repente usando sus poderes para golpear a quien fuera la persona que se había atrevido a pasarse por su habitación para emboscarlo.

Jt- oye tranquilo chico rudo _–parloteo un vos engreída y conocida para rave_

Re- ¿juliette? – _pregunto extrañado de que su amiga estuviera cerca_

Jt- ¿quién más?

Re- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Jt- vengo a despedirme chico, fue divertido pero han pasado cosas y tengo que replantear muchas cosas –entonces la chica se acercó un poco más a la luz dejando ver como iba vestida

La chica bestia unas botas negras y un pantalón gris junto con una gran chamarra café, una camiseta negra con un gran logo, un logo inconfundible, un logo familiar el logo de batiwoman un gran murciélago rojo resaltaba en el medio de la playera, pero lo más raro eran que llevaba puesto su antifaz muy parecido al de su líder pero en un tono de rojo entre negro muy oscuro, en sus manos sostenía dos mascaras la que antes usaba como Pink X y una que parecía un cráneo rojo.

Re- entonces solo viniste a verme pare decir adiós

Jt- no te ofendas cuervito pero esta vez la visita principal de esta polluela petirroja es la otra petirroja –dijo con una leve sonrisa

Re- ¿hablaras con donna? – _el chico sonaba incrédulo de lo que escuchaba_

Jt- así es…. A y por cierto desde ahora soy la Red Hood por si algún día oyes de mi

Re- ¿tenlo por seguro que sí y a dónde iras?

Jt- no lo sé tal vez Rusia o alguna parte de Europa _–contesto la chica_

Re- o si claro… a donde este argent… jajajaj _–se burlaba el chico pues sabía que el titán honorario circulaba Rusia y parte de Europa_

Jt- cállate, no vemos y no vayas a dejar embarazada a esa probé niña _– y con eso la chica salió por la puerta de rave en dirección a encontrarse con su hermana_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **sofiacast12-** **me alegra que sea de tu agrado y que los cambios te hallan parecido de los mejor gracias y saludos**


	11. Pájaros del mismo nido

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de**

 **costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

 **nota: las historias que está en curso son las siguientes**

 **1 Múltiples posibilidades**

 **2 Teen Titans Beyond**

 **3 Una Sonrisa Cambio Mi Vida**

 **4 Una máscara verde**

 **5 ¿Y si fuera alreves?**

 **6 Detrás de la Sonrisa De un Heroe**

 **7 Dos familias**

 **Les invito a que las lean, y no olviden dejar alguno comentario**

* * *

 **Episodio 11 – Pájaros del mismo nido**

Julette camina por la torre silenciosamente pensando en lo que le diría a su hermana para no alterarla, a pesar de que el cuarto estaba en la siguiente planta el camino parecía interminable por alguna razón no quería enfrentarla pero tenía que si quería continuar su camino, por fin llego y se paró frente a la puerta con su nombre, suspiro y miro a los mascaras que sostenía en sus manos.

Abrió la puerta insertando el código y en cuanto esta se abrió arrojo la máscara de Pink X asía su hermana como si fuera un bumerang.

Robyn estaba mirando la ciudad mientras esperaba a su novio cunado escucho abrir la puerta pensó que su amado aria entrada pero sintió que alguien le había arrojado algo, gracias a sus reflejos saco uno de sus birdarangs y contra resto la arma atacante.

Se sorprendió al ver que el arma atacante, era la máscara de Pink X después dirigió su mirada asía la puerta y ahí estaba su hermana vestida de esa manera tan peculiar y sosteniendo esa mascara roja pero lo que realmente llamo la atención de la pelinegra fue el símbolo en su pecho el gran murciélago rojo que llevaba.

El silencio se hizo ninguna de las dos decía nada simplemente se miraba mutuamente hasta que la pelinegra hablo.

Rb- ¿es esto lo que eres? _–preguntaba señalando la máscara atravesada por su birdarang_

Jt- si…. – _dijo casi en un suspiro_

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre las dos pero esta vez la castaña fue la que lo rompió mientras se sobaba el codo en señal que ansiedad y vergüenza.

Jt- si lo sé, no es algo de lo que este orgullosa pero que más podía hacer –la chica hablo con un mejor tono de vos

Rb- pudiste haber regresado con nosotras, con tu familia – _exclamo_

Jt- crees que no lo intente, crees que no volví – _el tono de vos aumento mientras su cuerpo se tenso_

Rb- ¿volviste? – _pregunto algo confundida de la respuesta_

Jt- si, ¿y sabes que encontré cuando volví? - _pregunto molesta la chica dando un paso asía dentro de la habitación_

Rb- no

Jt- me remplazo, ella consiguió alguien más para mi lugar

Rb- nadie te remplazo, Batwoman ha trabajado sola desde entonces –contradecía a su hermana

Jt- o eso crees tú pajarita perfecta, has estado mucho tiempo lejos del nido, ella ya está entrenando a otra chica

Rb- eso es imposible

Jt- vamos llámala y pregúntale por Tania drake -la chica desafiaba a su hermana

Rb….-la pelinegra se quedó en silencio

Jt- hay cosas que aun oculta no, pero la verdad no me molesto mucho después de todo fue un largo tiempo pero lo que realmente me volvió loca fue que esa maldita payasa seguía con vida no puedo creer que no haya hecho nada…. Que no haya hecho nada por mi pérdida _–las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por las mejillas de la chica_

Rb- sabes que no somos iguales a ellos juliette, no podemos hacer eso en verdad nos importas ninguna de las dos nos fue fácil, por favor perdónanos intentémoslo de nuevo como una familia –la pelinegra intentaba de alguna forma tranquilizar la conversación

Jt- eso es lo que intento danna, es lo que quiero pero ahora no es el momento aún no primero tengo que saber cómo volví y ¿por qué? – _respondía la chica limpiándose las lagrimas_

Rb- yo puedo ayudarte, yo quiero ayudarte – _la chica comenzó a caminar asía ella pero hiso una señal con su mano para que se detuviera_

Jt- no, no puedes ayudarme es algo que tengo que hacer sola, tan solo se paciente y cuando sea el momento regresare para estar todos juntos de nuevo

Rb- ¿entonces a que regresaste? – _pregunta la chica firme_

Jt- a darte respuestas, a pedirte disculpas y a pedirte que guardes el secreto hasta que esté lista para enfrentar mi futuro – _la chica comenzó a caminar hasta estar frente a la ventana y de espaldas de su hermana_

Rb- lo intentare, ¿ese será tu nuevo atuendo? _–preguntaba sin voltear a verla_

Jt- sí, creo que tu deberías de pensar en usar uno nuevo no puedo a ver dos chicas maravillas por ahí – _respondió con un tono más animado_

Rb- jajaja tienes razón sería algo raro usar el mismo uniforme con los mismos colores

Jt- estás loca, tu eres la única que viste así la nueva chica utiliza un traje parecido al mío rojo y negro, tu eres la única loca a la que le gusta andar por ahí vestida como semáforo y por cierto el traje de Pink x está en la bahía de jump city en una caja puedes ir por el

La peli negra se dio la vuelta para contestar la burla de su hermana pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba para de frente a la venta en su lugar una gran briza soplaba por una ventana abierta.

Rb- no tardes hermana _–dijo para sí misma_

Sf- ¿con quién hablas novia robyn? _–preguntaba el chico extraterrestre mientras se acercaba su novia que miraba por la ventana abierta_

Rb- no nadie Sun, con nadie ¿quieres ir a pasear al parque?

Sf- me encantaría – _contestaba mientras abrazaba a su hermosa novia y caminaban asía la salida_

* * *

 **Algunos días después…..**

Os titanes paseaban en el t-car por la ciudad, se dirigían al gran parque de jum city para pasar un momento de tranquilidad entre amigos y mirar la ignauracion de lo que era un nuevo monumento en la ciudad, las cosas no podía estas mejor para los titanes las cosas entre fiera y raven volvieron a la normalidad y robyn parecía estar mucho más tranquila rave se alegraba de eso ya no había insistido con el tema de su hermana de lo que sea que hayan hablado había sido estupendo para él, aunque rave se cuestionaba si en verdad extrañaba tanta atención de la chica verde ya que al principio fue raro ya no hablaron mas del beso que compartieron simplemente su rutina comenzó y ese día no era la excepción la chica iba bombardeándolo con chistes malos.

Cf- bien, aquí va otro ¿Qué le dijo un limón a otro limón? – _la chica apenas podía mantener su propia sonrisa_

-o no otra vez no por favor – _dijeron todos juntos pues no solo rave tenía la fortuna de escuchar a la chica verde_

Cf- eres bien agrio _–las risas de la chica se desbordaron mientras todos movía la cabeza de un lado a otro_

Sf- amigo chica fiera ¿desde cuándo usted puede entender a los limones? – _se preguntaba su amigo intergaláctico_

Rb- no Sun ella solo intenta contar un chiste, ella no puede entender realmente a los limones

Cf- ha… haa. Te gusto ese rave, vamos ríete rev

Re- no, y no sigas es estúpido

Cf- no descansare hasta que te haga reír

El auto se detuvo pues el semáforo estaba en rojo, rave y los demás estuvieron a punto de poner a la chica verde en su lugar cuando algo repentinamente los golpeo asiendo que el auto diera varias volteretas asía otra calle.

El auto quedo todo abollado y nadie se movía dentro por lo menos no a la vista entonces una de las puertas salió volando con una explosión oscura y rave salió con forma de un gran cuervo, seguido de una serpiente verde que se transformó en chica fiera otra puerta se abrió bruscamente y una chica salió en los brazos de un hombre de piel naranja al final salió cyra abriendo tranquilamente su puerta para después verla caerse en pedazos por los grandes golpes.

Tn- hola Titanes, me extrañaron

Todos los titanes se quedaron perplejos al mirar frente a e ellos a Terran volando en una gran roca mientras los miraba con superioridad.

Robyn no dudo ni un momento de sus intenciones y exclamo la señal para que su equipo se pusiera en marcha para el combate.

Rb- titanes vamos –y todos los titanes comenzaron a atacar a su antiguo amigo y compañero

El primero en abrir fuego fue Sunfire quien dudo al tener a su ex amigo en la mira y este se percató muy bien de la duda del chico Tamaraneano.

Tn- o mírate Sun siempre tan ingenuo, siempre fuiste fácil de engañar. Y levanto sus manos envuelta en su poder

Sunfire fue golpeado por una gran roca mientras cyra llamo su atención para que reaccionara ante la situación en la que estaba el chico geo mano.

Cy- Terran, no me hagas hacerlo

Tn- oblígame _– y el chico ataco con una gran piedra_

Cy- tú te lo buscaste _–mientras disparo un ráfaga con su cañón sónico que se dirigía directo al chico rubio_

El chico rubio actuó rápidamente cubriéndose con una pared de piedra levantada desde el piso casi había sido golpeado por el cañón sónico de cyra, robyn rápidamente se acercó a la gran muralla de piedra colocando una mina explosiva para tomar al chico rubio por sorpresa, la explosión hizo retroceder el meta humano pero se recuperó rápidamente elevándose en un gran roca para estar lejos de sus atacantes sin darse cuenta que una serpiente estaba abordo de la piedra transformándose en fiera.

Cf- Terran, para somos tus amigos –la chica rogaba a su ex

Tn- tú lo dijiste fiera yo no tengo amigos

La piedra donde viajan se partió a la mitad asiendo que la chica verde callera, pero esta rápidamente se transformó en un colibrí para evitar el suelo, rave estuvo a punto de atacarlo cuando el rubio voló de regreso para mantenerse a una distancia segura.

De pronto las calles se partieron y de las grietas salieron fuertes criaturas echas de tierra comenzaron a atacar a los titanes mientras el rubio los miraba sufrir.

Tn- hey titanes les gusta mi incremento de poder

Ninguno de los titanes respondió pues todo estaba teniendo complicaciones con las grandes criaturas que habían emergido desde el suelo.

Rb- titanes reagrúpense _–ordeno la chica maravilla y todo regresaron siendo perseguido por las figuras de tierra_

Tn- ¿Qué pasa titanes no les gusto jugar con migo?

Los titanes fueron rodeados por las figuras y antes de hacer algún otro movimientos su líder tiro un bomba de humo y entre la confusión se escuchó su vos.

Rb- titanes retirada

Terran no iba dejar que sus presas se escaparan tan fácilmente slady le había ordenado acabar con ellos y era lo que iba hacer pero cunado disipo el humo ya era demasiado tarde ninguno de los titanes se encontraba a la vista, el chico gruño mara sí mismo y ordeno a sus marionetas darles búsqueda pero los titanes ya estaban demasiado lejos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.continuara…..**

* * *

FERNANDA- lo sé, lo sé por eso lo hice besos entre esos dos jajaja en lo personal creo que llevo muy bien esta historia a pesar de que es una continuación de una historia olvidada….saludos


	12. Provocación

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de**

 **Costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

 **Comentario SU OPINION Y AGRADECIMIENTOS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI Y PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA HITORIA, PUEDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIO POSITIVOS Y NEGATIVOS SON BIENBENIDOS**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12 – Provocación**

Los titanes se reunían nuevamente en la torre mientras discutían lo que haría a continuación para detener a Terran antes de que tomara por completo la ciudad de jump city el ambiente era tenso y por el momento el único ruido era el ocasionado por las pinzas de cyra con las que se estaba quitando algunos restos de tierra de sus circuitos.

Rb- tenemos que detenerlo – _gruño a todo su equipo de manera seria la chica maravilla_

Todos en ese momento le prestaron atención a la pelinegra que había tomado la palabra.

Cf- ¿pero es Terran?, es nuestro amigo – _contesto la chica verde_

El comentario no paso desapercibido por nadie, nadie concordaba con las palabras de la cambiante verde todos quería detener todo este enrollo de una vez por todas, el chico oscuro se acercó a la meta humana.

Re- fiera, el no mintió, él nos atacó, él no es nuestro amigo – _exclamo l chico de manera molesta asía la chica verde_

El mitad demonio libero toda su frustración en esas palabras y pensó haber sofocado la confusión que rondaba dentro de la mente de fiera pero se equivocó solo encendió un mecha la cual estaba a punto de hacer explosión.

Ignorando a su amigo pálido la chica verde se dirigió asía la pelinegra con los puños apretados y con una cara de molestia.

Cf- ustedes no lo conocían, ustedes no lo conocieron igual que yo tenemos que ayudarlo – _escupió molesta la cambiante_

Rb- fiera, él está trabajando para slady – _respondió su líder de manera seca tratando de asarla entrar en razón_

Cf- ¿recuerdas cunado trabajaste para ella? –le recordaba la cambiante a su líder uno de sus más grandes errores

Rb- esto es diferente

Cf- dime en lo que es diferente y entonces entenderé

Rb- está bien, una oportunidad más solo eso tendrá – y con eso termino la discusión

Todos los titanes se dirigieron a prepararse para el próximo movimiento de Terran y de slady no podían darse el lujo de fallar otra vez, para el mitad demonio fue tan frustrante escucharla hablar de esa manera tenía que hablar con ella para enfriar algunas cosas.

La chica maravilla rápidamente se movió a su centro de investigaciones para desarrollar alguna estrategia para contrarrestar los ataques que harían contra la ciudad, cyra se limpiaba así misma mientras se recargaba para dar una buena pelea, él mitad demonio se dirigía a la habitación de la cambiante para tener una charla con ella.

El pálido estaba frente a la puerta de la chica verde y ni siquiera lo pensó esta ves estaba seguro de lo que le diría a la chica, toco tres ves y después de algunos minutos la puerta se abrió revelando a la chica verde cruzada de brazos frente a él.

Cf- ¿a qué te mando robyn? _–interrogo la chica_

Re- nadie me envió _–contesto mientras echaba un vistazo sobre el hombro de la chica su cuarto seguía siendo un tiradero_

Cf- ¿Qué miras? _–pregunto sin doblegar su postura intentando taparle la vista al chico con su pequeño cuerpo_

Re- ¿acaso tú nunca limpia? – _el chico intentaba tranquilizar las cosas_

Cf- acaso te importa – _respondió igual de molesta_

Re- tuche – _dijo el empático su plática no estaba yendo a ningún lugar_

El silencio se hiso entre los dos, en realidad la plática no había resultado como el mitad demonio lo había planeado en lo absoluto no sabía que la encontraría con esa actitud tan deploran te y engreída.

Re- ¿puedo pasar? _–pregunto rompiendo el silencio entre los dos_

Cf- si tan solo no fuera la tonta que piensas que soy, sabrías que sé que estamos ablando ahora mismo – _por alguna razón la chica no tenía una fascinación por la plática ni la parecencia del medio demonio en otra ocasiones le hubiera fascinado solo que este no era un buen momento_

Rave no pensó que la chica se encontrara tan confundida y enfadada entonces dejo que sus sentimientos hablaron por el sin basilar se acercó a la chica a lo cual esta se sorprendió y sus labios se unieron para darle forma a un beso el cuerpo de la chica se puso rígido en ese momento pero después se suavizo todo esto ocurriendo en un abrí y cerrar de ojos el demonio comenzó a tomarla por la cintura pero este se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal la chica se está resistiendo y en cuestión de segundo la chica lo había apartado y antes de que pudiera decir algo un ruido hueco sonó por todo el pasillo.

Rathen no sabía que había ocurrido su mejilla ardía como si le quemara el fuego del infierno en vida, entonces cunado peso que nada podía ser peor escucho su vos.

Cf- aléjate de mí idiota pervertido, no soy un juguete para satisfacerte aléjate de mí – _exclamo la chica mientras aventaba la puerta_

Las palabras dichas por la chica le había golpeado en un lugar que le causo un dolor más grande que el de la cachetada que recibió pero él se lo merecía había elegido un momento erróneo para hacer algo como eso el intento aprovecharse de ella cuando ella lo que necesitaba era un hombro en el cual llorar el chico sentía que la había traicionado sentía que le había fallado.

Un portal apareció y el chico se desvaneció lugar sobando su roja mejilla.

En su enojo y frustración las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica verde había sido engañada por un chico por el cual estaba confundida y por esa razón no podía corresponderle a su amor platónico él no lo merecía no merecía su atención había sufrido lo suficiente.

Se transformó en un pequeño pájaro y salió por una de las ventanas de su habitación necesitaba tiempo para pensar necesitaba estar sola.

Más tarde ese día…..

La alarma sonó y todos los titanes se reunieron con excepción de chica fiera que no había regresado de su excursión, robyn estaba lista sabía que era slady y Terran asiendo de las suyas en la ciudad reviso de donde provenían las perturbaciones y había una fuga de prisión, así que dio órdenes de dirigirse a detenerla.

Los titanes llegaron para ver como solo tres de los prisioneros escapaban mientras un pequeño terremoto los detuvo para que los maleantes pudieran escapar del lugar, los prisioneros era cinderblock, plasmius, overload.

Rb- titanes sepárense, rave tu sigue a overload – _ordenaba la pelinegra_

Re- entendido – _respondió tranquilo_

Rb- cyra, tú ve tras de cinderblock la última vez lo derribaste tu sola

Cy- buyaahh… será fácil _–gritaba entusiasta_

Sf- y ¿yo novia robyn? _–el chico se acercaba a la pelinegra le gustaba cunado se ponía tan seria y tomaba las cosas en sus manos_

Rb- nosotros no dirigiremos a detener a plasmius

Re- ¿Qué hay de Terran?

Rb- no preocuparemos de él después de derrotar a estos tres, vamos titanes en marcha

Todos los titanes siguieron caminos separados y durante todo ese tiempo la titán verde no había regresado o comunicado con nadie el chico oscuro seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos unas horas antes.

Con tantos pensamientos rondándolos no se dio cuenta de llegado a una fábrica de tecnología y energías renovables, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los gritos de uno de los guardias enfrente de él estaba overload intentando consumir algo de energía.

Re- detenten ahí overload, cena se cancela – _expreso el chico gris_

Overload pareció ignorarlo y continuar intentando devorar la mayor parte de la energía que se encontraba en el lugar.

Re- dame lo mejor que tengas

Y con eso la habitación se oscureció por los poderes de rave asiendo que algunas tuberías llenas de agua asiéndolo avanzar hasta una gran bobina bacía para drenar toda su energía e inutilizarlo.

Re- bueno eso fue fácil –pronuncio el chico a pesar de que no había nadie que lo escuchara

Rave no se percató que las tuberías que había utilizado para detener a overload estaba llenando la habitación con lodo en vez de agua limpia, cuando él estuvo a punto de comunicarse con robyn fue golpeado por una minúscula piedra en la cabeza llamando su atención hasta la entrada del lugar.

Tn- o lo siento, no te mire – _dijo mirándolo con ojos pesados_

Re- tu…. – _exclamo molesto al ver al rubio volando en una piedra_

Tn- o ¿me extrañaste? _–el rubio seguía burlándose del mitad demonio_

Re- maldito hijo de perra – _refunfuño poniéndose en posición de ataque_

Tn- supongo que no, creo que solo fiera me extraña

Esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso él estaba intentando provocarlo pero eso no era necesario rave había esperado para tener la oportunidad de romperle la madre al rubio.

Los dos chicos comenzaron pelear Terran aprovechando el lodo que se había filtrado con el agua en las tuberías comenzó a crear pelotas de pincho y a arrojarlas contra rave el cual solo elevo un escudo frente de él y no recibió daño alguno.

Re- tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso chico listo _–refunfuño el chico gris_

Tn- solo estamos calentando

Y una gran ola de lodo golpeo al mitad demonio por detrás asiéndolo caer de frente contra el suelo enlodado, rápidamente se levantó para que Terran no obtuviera ventaja de eso pero ya era tarde el geo mano caía en picada encima de una gran roca y algunas estalactitas que había echo junto con el lodo intento esquivarlo y casi lo consiguió pero fue alcanzado por algunas de las estalactitas.

Tn- o vamos pensé que querías lo mejor de mi _–presumía el rubio_

Re- cállate idiota

Y una gran puño de energía negra se creó propinándole un buen golpe al rubio asiendo que retrocediera al ver este acto el rubio utilizo casi la mayoría de sus poderes para crear dos puños de piedra para contratacar a su enemigo, siguieron chocando puñetazos entre los dos por algún tiempo hasta que Terran se dio cuenta de que estaba necesitando demasiada concentración para mantener sus poderes entonces algo se le vino a la mente.

Tn- sabes, siempre supe que terminaríamos teniendo esta pelea – _dialogo el geo mano_

Re- enserio no me digas –respondió sarcásticamente el hechicero

Tn- o si, de una forma o de otra de todos modos estaba pensando en abandonar a fiera –fingía pensar en lo que había dicho

Re- eres un maldito hijo de puta

Tn- de todas formas ya había conseguido lo que quería

Re- delatarnos a todos y destruirnos, si me pude dar cuenta

Tn- bueno si pero sabes obtuve algo más de la pequeña niña verde – _se burló para hacer enojar aún más al hechicero_

Rave enseguida entendió lo que le quiso decir y el maldito lo pagaría pero se había enfrascado tanto en sus sentimientos que no tenía la concentración suficiente para mantener sus poderes estables y fue golpeado por un gran puño de piedra por la espalda dejándolo esta vez en el piso.

Rave intentaba levantarse pero del fango se levantaban manos echas de lodo y piedra cortesías de Terran que de seguro había estado planeando sacarlo de su concentración para aprovechar el momento.

El geo mano se acercó a inmóvil rave que yacía en el suelo amarrado como perro.

Tn- sabes, no la culpes, fue difícil lo reconozco al precio ella no quería decía no estar lista pero después mire en la forma que te miraba y entonces entendí la niña estaba reservándose para ti –el rubio miraba con desprecio a mitad demonio

Re- ere un gran hijo de puta

Tn- ja vamos, pero al final la convencí desvistes haberla escuchado gemía esplendorosamente uno de mis mejores trabajos, imagínala diciendo una y otra vez mi nombre imagina que jamás no importa lo que hagas siempre seré su primera v….-y el rubio no pudo continuar

Terran había cruzado el limite una cosa era quitarse pero no midió sus palabras al restregársela en la cara de esa manera después de haberlo engañado a todos, en mitad demonio en su furia exploto noqueando en el proceso al geo mano con una gran explosión de energía oscura, cuatro ojos rojos se observaban debajo de la capa del hechicero y habría matado al geo mano en ese instante de vulnerabilidad pero escucho algo inesperado para él.

-¡rave auxilio!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuara….**


	13. Decisiones

**Muy bien les invitó a mi página en Facebook, si el enlace no sale completo como de**

 **Costumbre puede visitar mi perfil y encontraran la página hay subo las historias en cuanto las escribo…saludos**

 **facebook,com /Beast dark 1017373468291819/?ref=tn_tnmn**

 **SU OPINION Y AGRADECIMIENTOS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI Y PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO LA HITORIA, PUEDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIO POSITIVOS Y NEGATIVOS SON BIENBENIDOS**

* * *

 **Episodio 13 – Decisiones**

El demonio rápidamente busco de dónde provenía aquella vos tan delicada y asustada entonces se percató de una figura escondida entre las sombras y comenzó acercarse pensando que encontraría a su compañera verde asustada por la pelea, intento llamarla pero nadie le contesto.

-Fiera… eres tú….

-Tranquila ya todo termino….

Susurraba el mitad demonio mientras se detenía frente a la figura la cual aún no reconocía entonces la vos de una mujer se escuchó para la desgracia del chico no era la vos de la chica que él esperaba.

Sy- hola… rave

Un slady-boot salió de las sombras cargando una pequeña pantalla en donde se podía apresar a la mercenaria slady la cual tenía cautiva a fiera en lo que parecía alguna guarida secreta.

Sy- ho… niño esto no ha terminado, esto ni siquiera ha comenzado - _dijo pesadamente_

Re- suéltala –exclamo furioso el mitad demonio al ver a la chica desplomada en el suelo cercano a slady

Sy- ¿a qué te refieres?, o a ella, pero como voy a entregarte a la mascota de mi aprendiz –presumió la villana antes el comentario de chico gris

Re- se acabó slady, vencí a tu marioneta _–le expuso el mitad demonio_

Sy- ¿enserio y donde esta él? – _su tono de vos era sarcástico y vago_

Al principio el hechicero amatista no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer la villana pero ese tono de sarcasmo en su vos ella tenía algo entre mano, entonces recordó que no se había asegurado de que Terran no escapara.

De la forma más rápida giro su cabeza y miro por todos lados para encontrar al geo mano noqueado pero ya no había nadie en ese lugar más que él y el slady-boot, dirigió su mirada nuevamente al robot que sostenía la pantalla.

Re- ¿Qué hiciste con ese idiota? _–exigió una explicación rápidamente_

Sy- o no pensabas que mantendría un ojo sobre el muchacho _–explico calmada la villana_

Re- eres una…. – _pero no pudo terminar fue interrumpido por la villana_

Sy- shhh…. Niño ya no puedes hacer nada, solo les queda una opción ríndanse y les prometo que no será doloroso y por cierto tienes cinco segundos más _– y con eso la trasmisión se borró y solo hubo estática en la pantalla_

Las palabras de la villana resonaron en la cabeza del hechicero entonces recordó la última parte, y casi por reflejo levanto un campo de energía oscura alrededor de él y enseguida lo acompaño una gran explosión proveniente del robot que cargaba la trasmisión.

El mitad demonio solo se le ocurrió que debía reunirse con los demás titanes y averiguar donde se escondía slady para detener sus planes.

* * *

 **En la torre de los titanes horas después…..**

El mitad demonio había sido el primero en llegar a la torre después de su pelea con overload y Terran, unos veinte minutos después había aparecido cyra algo decepcionada pues cinderblock se había escapado de ella, los únicos en llegar era Sunfire y robyn que al parecer a un seguían luchando con la asquerosidad de plasmius.

Antes de que el hechicero perdiera la paciencia esperando las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando a un feliz Sun y a una molesta robyn pues todo su uniforme tenía esa cosa pegajosa de la cual esta echa plasmius.

Una vez estando los cuatro cyra y rave empezaron a explicarles a sus amigos lo sucedido y como chica fiera había caído prisionera de slady, robyn al enterarse de esto no le importo mantener su uniforme sucio y comenzó a buscar alguna pista acerca de slady por toda la ciudad.

Rb- Rave ¿algo que hayas visto en el video en el que te hablo slady? _–preguntaba su líder sin despegar los ojos del monitor_

Re- todo era muy rocoso _–explicó tranquilamente_

Rb- bien, no hay muchos sitios disponible en jump city que sean rocosos eso servirá –y prosiguió con su búsqueda

Los demás titanes se preparaban para emboscar a la villana y rescatar a su amiga verde.

* * *

 **En la guarida de slady…**

La mujer de traje bicolor estaba observando videos de las peleas del día de hoy y prestaba mucha atención en la del geo mano y el demonio, la villana estaba desilusionada del chico había esperado más de él mucho mas no esa demostración de debilidad para su gusto.

Un slady-boot se acercaba a ella, cargando en sus espaldas al inconsciente Terran el cual fue dejado bruscamente en el suelo por el robot.

Sy- Despierta _–ordeno mientras le daba la espalda al chico rubio_

Lo único que obtuvo fue un gemido de dolor proveniente del rubio el cual la molesto mucho pues ni siquiera un simple orden podía cumplir.

Sy -¡DESPIERTA! _–grito mientras le propinaba un puñetazo que lo lanzo algunos metro de donde yacía inconsciente_

El rubio aterrorizado sin saber lo que ocurría se volteo temeroso de encontrarse con el demonio pero para su desgracia se encontraba en la guarida de su la cual lo estaba mirando.

Tn- ¿Cómo llegue aquí? _–preguntaba desorientado_

Sy- yo te traje _–mientras le propinaba una buena patada_

Tn- oye, que demonios ¿Por qué me golpeas?

Sy- me fallaste muchacho, yo no tolero la fallas _–decía maliciosamente mientras miraba al rubio en el suelo_

Tn- él era demasiado fuerte – _se excusaba el geo mano_

Sy- excusas, de vistes acabar con el

Tn- dame otra oportunidad, no fallare

Sy- por supuesto que no lo harás, ve por la prisionera y prepárate para matarle frente a sus amigos algo me dice que pronto estarán aquí

Tn- pero ellos no conocen este sitio _–le recordaba el rubio_

Sy- la niña pelinegra no es tonta y el robot te rescato fue visto pronto estarán aquí y tenemos que usar a la chica verde como una ventaja dolorosa para bajar su moral

Tn- entendido – _y con eso se dirigió asía las celdas de la guarida_

* * *

 **En la torre de los titanes…..**

Los titanes estaban desesperados de que ninguna pista surgiera del paradero de la villana y i pierden sus esperanzas pero por fin después de alguna hora frente al computador robyn encontró una pista que los llevaba por debajo de jump city hasta donde se encontraba un volcán dormido.

Rb- titanes, los encontré – _dijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los demás estaban detrás de ella_

Titanes miraba la pantalla del ordenador mirando un pequeño video donde mostraba la entrada a una cueva.

Rb- En marcha – _y todos se dirigieron asía la salida_

* * *

 **En la guarida de slady…..**

Terran caminaba adolorido hasta las celdas de la guarida se detuvo en la primera puerta y la abrió miro a la chica que una vez había confiado en ella esa piel verde que siempre parecía brillar ahora era opaca y lo único que resaltaba en ella era los grandes chorros de sangre que lucía por todo el cuerpo.

Se acercó a ella y a retirar las cadenas la chica se encontraba inconsciente y quien no después de haber sufrido tanto a manos de slady una de las mujeres más crueles del mundo, la tomo y la cargo hasta la entrada a medida que avanzaban la chica jadeaba de dolor cunando casi estuvieron cerca de la entrada la chica despertó y comenzó a moverse bruscamente, a causa de ello callo desplomándose sobre el suelo de lleno.

Terran rápidamente convoco a sus poderes y una gran roca en forma de cono apuntaba asía la cambiante en forma amenazadora.

Cf- no tienes por qué hacer esto Terran – _dijo la chica verde en cuanto tuvo un poco de aire_

Tn- ¿qué? _–pregunto desconcertado el no esperaba que la chica digiera algo así en ese momento_

Cf- no tienes por qué hacerlo – _volvía a decir la chica_

Tn- no tengo alternativa, tengo que hacerlo

Cf- siempre hay una alternativa Terran – _la chica intentaba ponerse de pie pero era inútil_

Un silencio de género en ese momento el geo mano dudo si en verdad debería hacerlo, pero una vos lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Re- no lo hagas o será el último error que comentas en tu vida _–amenazo el hechicero apareciendo desde un portal en el suelo_

Los demás titanes le seguían el paso a rave llegando detrás de él y mirando la eccema que tenían delante de ellos, otro silencio incomodo sucedió y miro a la chica que yacía debajo de su amenazante piedra y después miro a sus excompañeros y una vez más una vos interrumpió el silencio.

Sy- hazlo Terran, mátala – _ordenaba la villana del traje bicolor_

No lo hagas - _Todos los titanes dijeron al unísono después de escuchar a la villana_

Re- tú tienes elección Terran, elije por ti mismo una sola vez en tu vida – _y con eso la chica cerro los ojos sabía que probablemente había llegado su fin_

En ese momento el geo mano lanzo su ataque y la cambiante ya había aceptado su final pasaron algunos segundos y la chica verde no sintió nada en lo absoluto con temor abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que Terran había cambiado su ataque asía su mentora la cual había esquivado el ataque.

Los titanes corrieron rápidamente para ayudar a su compañera de equipo pero antes que nadie rave ya estaba a su lado levantándola y dirigiendo su mirada asía Terran slady quienes peleaban algunos metros lejos de ellos.

Rb- vamos acabemos con esto de una vez titanes vamos – _ordeno la chica_

Slady no paso por alto esa acción y como toda buena villana tenía un plan de contingencia se alejó tanto como pudo y saco un pequeño control con un Switch rojo el cual activo y de pronto Terran comenzó a brillar amarillo, sus poderes se estaban desbordando causando un gran terremoto dentro del volcán activo el cual comenzó su actividad volcánica debido a los movimientos sísmicos que ocasionaba los poderes del geo mano.

Rb- ¿Qué le hiciste?

Sy- o no crean que no tenía contemplado algo así verdad – _se burló la villana_

Rb- maldita, dime lo que le hiciste - _exigua la pelinegra_

Sy- solo hice corto circuito en sus poderes una medida de seguridad por si se revelaba ante mi ahora con su muerte se llevara a miles de personas

Tn- no, jamás dejare que elijas por mí, robyn saca a todos de aquí detendré la erupción _-ordeno el rubio la chica pelinegra estaba atónita pues el rubio se estaba preocupado por la gente_

Sy- yo no te lo permitiré

Tn- no, claro que no tu vendrás con migo hija de puta

Y con eso el geo mano separo la parte en donde se encontraban los titanes y el concentrando todo sus poderes en la parte en donde se encontraban slady y el, levanto un muro de lava ardiente derrumbando por completo la formación rocosa en donde ellos se encontraba todos los titanes estaban mirando asombrado entre las olas de lava se levantó un roca cargando a Terran el cual observo a rave y a chica fiera la cual había perdido el conocimiento al entrar en shock por los golpes y tanta emoción.

Tn- oye demonio – _llamo la atención de hechicera el cual miro con desprecio_

Re- …- _el mitad demonio se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que Terran estaba sonriendo_

Tn- cuídala…. – _fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer junto con la roca en la que levitaba después de ser golpeado por una gran ola de magma_

Los cinco titanes corrían por el angosto camino de la caverna antes de salir miraron como las caverna se iban derrumbando e inundando de magma detrás de ellos, por fin llegaron a la salida y justo a tiempo ya que detrás de ellos se selló la salida y los cuatro titanes consientes miraron como el volcán se auto consumía y se ahogaba así mismo gracias a los poderes de Terran.

* * *

 **Algunos meses después….**

Cyra entraba a la cocina para encontrase con Sunfire y robyn comiendo muy alegremente aun que era extraño para la robot no mirar a su amiga verde caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina y pero aun chillando por todos lados que la comida vegetariana es mejor y que debían de seguir su forma de vida.

Cy- ¿y fiera? _– le preguntaba sus dos amigos presentes_

Rb- no la he visto cyra

Sf- yo tampoco amiga cyra pero creo haberla visto con rave

Cy- bien iré a preguntarle a rave

Rb- no lo hagas

Cy- ¿Por qué no?

Rb- no querrás escuchar ni saber nada de lo que están haciendo esos dos

Cy- oooo…. ya veo entonces seguiré con mi almuerzo

En la habitación de rave…..

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentado en la cama como todas las mañanas después de que rave se le declarara a fiera después del incidente, fiera no acepto de inmediato pero después de dos meses por fin accedió rave se había mantenida a ralla con sus impulsos demoniacos lo último que quería era hacerle daño pero ella lo hacía tan difícil, ya tenían dos semanas que la chica verde se escabullía a su cuarto para dormir con el pero solo eso dormir junto pero esa mañana era diferente.

Esmeralda lo miró a los ojos y los dos se unieron en un beso. Uno dulce, luego otro corto, otro juguetón…hasta llegar al más apasionado. Los labios de ambos les exigían algo más, y la lujuria los iba ganando poco a poco. Rave no pudo contenerse más ella nunca le había besado de esa manera y deslizó su boca hasta el cuello de esmeralda, la cual dio un muy leve gemido. Después miró a los pechos de su nada sin poder controlarse y la besó de manera aún más encendida. Pero ella lo apartó y caminó hacia la puerta.

Se asomó al pasillo y no vio a nadie ahí. Le hizo señas a su amado de que no tenían moros en la costa si algo sabía bien la chica era que rave era muy precavido , pensaba llevárselo directamente a la cama. Pero no deseaba invitados inesperados ya que de seguro cyra debe de estarse preguntando por que aún no baja a desayunar.

Ra ve agradecía que fueran los únicos en aquel piso ya que antes que nada reviso con sus poderes si algunos de los otros titanes estaba cerca para su sorpresa todos se encontraban en el living así podrían continuar con su asunto sin interrupciones.

Rathen la tomó por la cintura y siguió comiéndosela a besos, sólo que esta vez no se censuró y besó sus pechos. Ella fue desprendiendo de su camiseta camisa de la doom patrol, hasta que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto frente a Rathen. Tal y como lo había imaginado muchas beses, era firme y tentador del tamaño correcto para él. Él la arrastró hacia la punta de su cama, sorprendido al ver lo bien que tomó la iniciativa la jovencita.

Re ¿Conoces lo cuentos de hadas? _le preguntó con tono juguetón_

Fiera solo sonrió ante esta pregunto y asiento en respuesta para rathen

Re- Qué crees que hace un príncipe con una princesa...al verla en la cama, ¿después de besarla?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en respuesta pero una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

Re Pues...algo como esto... respondió el

Arrojándola de espaldas contra la cama y despojándola de su parte inferior del uniforme mientras él se quitaba su capa y su camiseta negra.

Esmeralda rio no sabía que rave podría ser tan divertido, y una vez que estuvo en ropa interior en la de un hombre pero esta vez era el hombre correcto, rathen la beso en la boca. Entonces ella abrió los ojos y se acercó a él, deshaciéndose en un instante de sus pantalones y sus boxers dejando a plena vista su miembro. Luego ella se quitó su ropa interior para que rathen puediera contemplarla completamente, y por fin rathen pudo acercarse para saciar esa sensación de capricho que le atormentaba

El cuerpo de esmeralda se estremecía con cada toque, rathen la tocaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho...ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su pecho, cayendo debajo de él pudo sentir su virilidad palpitante tocando su piel desnuda.

Él lo inserto despacio lo hizo primero con suavidad, luego entusiasmado, luego siguió como pudo consumido por su propia lujuria... y ella iba a su ritmo, aunque él pensó que jamás se saciaría, y ella lo disfrutaba. Al fin había dejado de ser una niña tonta e inocente para convertirse en una señorita de verdad. Gimió en señal de placer, rathen no podía estar haciéndolo mejor. Ella lo besó y él volvió a deslizar su boca por su cuello y sus pechos hasta llegar a su estómago. Esmeralda creyó que iba a explotar o desaparecer, estaba sintiendo lo más delicioso que jamás había probado en vida, un orgasmo. Luego él apartó su cabeza y fue dejándola suavemente. Era mejor que se apresurara o alguien vendría y los sorprendería saliendo de su cuarto, y no estaba en sus planes recibir otro sermón de la chica maravilla.

La chica comenzó a vestirse, rathen la dejaría por el momento había sido un gran inicio en su actividad sexual él no quería presionarla pero ya había calmado esa sensación demoniaca en él y sus deseos el chico estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y la chica lo interrumpio.

Cf- ¿rathen?

Re- ¿sí?

Cf- alguna vez has pensando ¿qué hubiera pasado si fuera al revés?

Re- ¿cómo?

Cf- si tu fueras mujer y yo hombre

Re- creo que hubiera sido igual

Cf- mm no lo sé las mujeres somos complicadas – _decía la chica dirigiéndose a la puerta_

Re- ¿eso que tiene que ver?, ¿y quién dijo que eras complicada?

Cf- que tú ya eres complicado, no me imagino como seria si fueras chica seria la chica más complicada _\- la chica verde le regalo una gran sonrisa y salió de la habitación_

El chico pensó por un momento en lo que había dicho fiera y casi en un susurro dijo para sí mismo.

 _-qué bueno que no es al revés_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin…**

* * *

 **Esta historia llego a su fin que les pareció, si bien recuerdan esta historia era una de las muchas historias incompletas dentro del fandoom de los titanes espero y allá sido de su agrado lo hice lo mejor que pudo intento seguir mejorando.**

 **FERNANDA** \- jajaja me imaguine que heso les gustaría a muchas hahaha saludos…..

 **lirio de plata** \- bien em primero amigo chica fiera si estuvo con Terran te aclaro claro que no lo puse porque obvio es un brae pero si estuvieron juntos, y si quieres puedes mandarme un mensaje aquí a mi cuenta en fafiction contándome tu idea o por Facebook como guste estaría encantado de ayudarte… saludos


End file.
